Recueil de One Shots
by Celia Even
Summary: La fille aux cheveux de feu Liberty Game Pile ou face Le temps d'une journée Cette princesse s'appelle Mia Cohabitation Je suis un idiot Un train à grande vitesse Une petite boîte noire Une simple histoire peut devenir réalité Objets trouvés Compte-rendu Et si demain ne venait jamais.
1. La fille aux cheveux de feu

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

La fille aux cheveux de feu.

|One shot|

-Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley ?

La fille aux cheveux de feu releva la tête. Assise au centre de la pièce, elle était observée par une centaine de personnes au moins.

-Oui.

-Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, vous êtes accusée d'avoir commis un crime horrible, le pire des crimes. Celui qui ne pardonne pas, que l'on regrettera toujours. Vous avez conscience de vos actes ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Vous savez donc que pour ce crime, vous risquez la peine maximale ?

-Oui.

Le président de la séance s'adressa alors à l'assemblée autour de lui.

-Le Magenmagot est réuni aujourd'hui pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Ginny Weasley, ici présente, a commis un acte impardonnable, nous devons nous assurer qu'elle recevra la sanction qui lui ait dû. Mais tout d'abord, nous devons accueillir le témoin de la défense de l'accusée.

Il se redressa. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, il se devait d'être correct en toutes circonstances. Il haussa la voix et dit :

-Témoin de la défense : Lucius Malefoy.

Un homme aux cheveux de platine entra dans la salle, baguette en main. Il se plaça près de la jeune fille, et dit d'une voix claire :

-Lucius Malefoy. Présent.

-Nous pouvons commencer. Voici les charges : mademoiselle Ginny Weasley est accusée d'avoir assassiné…

Sa voix se brisa, mais il se reprit très vite :

-D'avoir assassiné Harry Potter.

Il marqua une pause en observant Ginny, qui devenait blanche.

-Que plaidez-vous ? reprit-il.

Ginny n'eut pas la force de répondre, ce fut donc Lucius qui répondit à sa place, tout en sachant que c'était ce qu'elle aurait répondu :

-Elle plaide coupable.

• -Ginny ? Appela Harry ? Je pars au travail, nous avons repérer des Mangemorts non loin d'ici. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi et d'Hermione. A ce soir !

Il l'embrassa et fila au ministère.

-Encore une journée d'ennui pour Ginny Weasley ! ironisa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa un téléphone moldu et appela sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione ? C'est Ginny. Harry vient de partir. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura besoin de nous aujourd'hui, tu veux qu'on sorte toutes les deux ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Répondit la jeune fille au bout du fil. Dans une heure au Trois Balais ?

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha et courut prendre une douche. Elle enfila ensuite une robe à fleurs bleue et lâcha ses cheveux humides. Munie de sa baguette, elle sortit dans les rues de Londres. Elle y habitait depuis huit mois, depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry était auror maintenant. Il appelait quelques fois Hermione et Ginny en renfort, mais cela arrivait rarement.

Ginny choisit une rue un peu à l'écart et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

-Hermione !

Elles entrèrent dans le bar déjà plein à craquer.

-Une bière-au-beurre s'il vous plait, dit Hermione.

-Deux, s'il te plait Tom.

Elles s'assirent à une table et discutèrent de longues minutes. Ginny apprit que Dean sortait avec Katie Bell. Elle eut un choc, et elle éclata de rire.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, remarque, ajouta Ginny.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et tu sais ce que m'a dit Cormac la dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

-Non, quoi ?

Cormac venait environ deux fois par mois pour demander à Hermione de bien vouloir sortir avec lui. Mais elle refusait toujours. Elle était avec Ron, et il semblait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se le mettre dans la tête. Ginny ne fut même pas étonnée que Cormac soit venu, encore.

-Il a revu Drago, et avec sa mère, il ne vit plus au manoir.

-Ah bon ?

-Non ! Ils ont décidés de prendre plus petit.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et Hermione ajouta :

-Du coup, ils ont pris un château !

Elles partirent dans un fou rire.

- Noooooooon ! Et son père ?

-Libéré sous caution il y a un mois. Il a rompu avec la mère de Drago. Ou l'inverse. Je sais plus.

-Mais bon, il parait qu'il a changé, ses derniers temps. Même Harry l'apprécie.

-Il ne devrait pas. Cette sale fouine n'est qu'une… fouine !

Hermione rigola et ajouta :

-Une fouine qui sera bientôt l'égérie de Whizaaardress.

-Whizaaardress ? La célèbre marque de robes ?

-Oui ! Il faut avouer qu'il est beau quand même.

-Ouais, mais faudra qu'il change de coupe un jour. Parce que les cheveux plaqués, ça lui va pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Ginny leva la main pour récupérer leurs boissons quand un hibou se posa sur sa table.

-C'est Harry, dit Ginny après avoir lu la lettre. Il a besoin de nous pour intercepter un grand nombre de Mangemorts.

Elles se levèrent donc, payèrent et transplanèrent à l'endroit indiqué sur la lettre.

-On entre discrètement et on les prend par surprise, dit Harry. Capturez-en un maximum. On ne les aura pas tous, ils sont bien trop nombreux. Ah, et essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer.

-Ce serait préférable, oui, ajouta Ginny.

Elle rigola mais Harry lui jeta un regard noir et elle se tut. Mieux valait ne pas déconcentrer les aurors.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de son équipe, puis de Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un Mangemort attrapa Harry par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Chaque auror reçut le même traitement. Les Mangemorts savaient. Ils avaient été prévenus de leur venue.

-Tous aux cachots, dit alors un homme.

Et tous les Mangemorts obéirent. Et parmi eux, on pouvait voir… Lucius Malefoy. Ginny fut traînée jusqu'à un escalier, mais au dernier moment, l'homme fronça les sourcils et ordonna :

-Non, pas elle. Laissez-la ici.

-Nooooooooooooooooon ! cria Harry que l'on amenait hors de la vue de Ginny.

La dernière chose qu'Harry vit, ce fut Ginny, apeurée.

Elle fut placée sur une chaise, sans baguette, sans pouvoir se défendre. L'homme lui tourna autour pendant quelques instants, puis dit :

-Tu sais qui je suis, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu as peur. Tu as parfaitement raison d'ailleurs.

Ginny ne dit rien.

-Oui, je suis Rodolphus Lestrange. Oui.

Ses pires craintes furent confirmées. Elle savait à présent ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Oh, tu as compris ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur. Parfait. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas souffrir, Weasley, tu le sais ça ?

-Je m'en doutais, souffla-t-elle, courageuse.

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle s'efforça de penser comme Hermione. Qu'aurait-elle fait, à sa place ?

-Je vais enfin pouvoir venger ma femme, dit-il.

-Quoi ? fit Ginny, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir venger ma femme ! répéta-t-il.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle, mais je n'entends absolument rien de ce que vous dites.

-JE VAIS POUVOIR VENGER BELLATRIX ! explosa-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Pourquoi avec moi ?

-Parce que c'est ta mère qui l'a tuée, pauvre idiote.

-Hum…

-Oui ? Quelque chose à dire ?

-Non, non. Rien.

-Tu vas souffrir, reprit-il d'un ton glacial. Tu vas aussi mourir.

Elle se força à rester de marbre, mais elle avait extrêmement peur.

-Mais d'abord tu vas tous les voir mourir. Tous tes amis.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

-Hein ?

Elle sourit :

-J'ai dit : d'accord.

Une expression d'incompréhension passa sur son visage, puis il se décida :

-On descend.

Il la poussa vers l'escalier. Ils descendirent au sous-sol, où se trouvaient des cellules. Il s'arrêta soudain, et Ginny put alors apercevoir Hermione dans la cellule.

Elle se figea mais se força à s'avancer comme Rodolphus le lui ordonna. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Rodolphus lui tendit sa baguette.

-Hein ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle prit finalement sa baguette, mais Rodolphus sortit la sienne et la menaça. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et Ginny comprit enfin ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Non. Non, hors de question. Tous ce que vous voudrez, mais pas ça.

-Hors, ce que je veux, c'est ça, répondit-il.

-Non.

-Tu es courageuse, mais naïve, Ginny Weasley. Alors, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas lever cette baguette. Tu vas la pointer sur la sang-de-bourbe dans cette cellule, et tu vas prononcer le sortilège adéquat. Et elle tombera morte à tes pieds, par ta faute.

-Non.

Un Mangemort arriva alors, et lança :

-Endoloris !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria Hermione.

Ce cri glacial résonna dans la tête de Ginny, qui se retourna alors et pointa sa baguette sur…

-Moi ? dit Rodolphus. C'est moi que tu vises ?

-Oui, c'est vous. Expelliarmus !

Rodolphus esquiva le sort et c'est la baguette d'un de ses acolytes qui vola dans les mains de Ginny. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Rodolphus leva sa baguette :

-Avada Kedavra ! cria-t-il.

Effarée, Ginny suivit le sortilège.

La brune dans la cellule se cabra soudain, et son cri cessa. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur de l'endoloris. Parce qu'on ne ressent plus rien lorsque l'on meurt.

-Nooooon ! cria Ginny. Hermione !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille sourit une dernière fois en voyant Ginny, et elle s'effondra. Ginny pleura. Son maquillage léger coula sous la colère, la peine et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se retourna, furaxe.

-Avada Kedavra ! dit-elle.

Rodolphus évita le sort. Il n'avait en revanche pas prévu qu'elle en lancerait deux. Deux baguettes, deux sortilèges. Il reçut le deuxième en pleine poitrine et s'effondra.

Le dernier Mangemort s'empressa de crier.

-Ici !

Les Mangemorts alertés, arrivèrent. Et parmi eux, Rabastan Lestrange.

-Qu'est-ce que… RODOLPHUS !

Il s'approcha de son frère et constata sa mort.

Ginny en profita. Elle courut le long d'un couloir sombre, jusqu'à arriver à la cellule de Ron. Il était déjà mort.

-Ron ! Ron ! Non…

Elle commença à pleurer. Mais Harry était toujours en vie. Elle poursuivit son chemin, en disant :

-Je te promets de revenir, Ron. Je te le promets.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se dépêcha de continuer. La cellule d'Harry était vraiment loin de celle d'Hermione. Elle dût parcourir tout le couloir.

Essoufflée, elle le trouva enfin.

-Harry ! Harry !

Il était dans un état épouvantable. Des blessures sur tout le corps, du sang partout, il arrivait à peine à se relever.

-Ginny. Ginny, écoute-moi.

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus. Elle le sera dans ses bras avec toute la force qu'elle trouva, à travers les barreaux du cachot.

-Ginny. Je veux mourir.

-Non. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

-Je VEUX mourir.

-Non !

-Ginny. Ecoute-moi ! Le ministère m'a placé sous protection. Tu sais très bien que si je meurs, vingt aurors accourront ici, et ils pourront peut-être finir ce que nous étions venus faire.

-Non, non ! Tu vas rester en vie. Harry ! Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends ? Tu vas vivre. Tu vas rester en vie. Tu…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berçant, comme un bébé.

-Harry ! Résiste pour moi, s'il te plait ! Harry !

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux juste partir. Je veux… laisse-moi rejoindre mes parents. Laisse-moi rejoindre Sirius. Tonks et Remus. Laisse-moi retrouver ceux que j'aime là-haut.

-Non, non. S'il te plait ! Harry, s'il te plait !

A côté de son corps meurtri, un couteau ensanglanté avait été abandonné par un des ennemis. Ginny entendit des pas au loin.

-Ginny, soit courageuse. Tu n'as qu'à me planter ce couteau en plein cœur. Et tout sera fini. Je ne souffrirais plus. Tu pourras vivre, tu pourras… Tu pourras avoir des enfants, les élever, les voir grandir.

-Non, Harry. Non s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

-Prends ce couteau. Prends-le. Saisis-le, et fais ce que tu dois faire. Les aurors viendront.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ! Je veux que tu vives, qu'on vive ensemble… Je veux… que tu restes pour moi.

-C'est déjà trop tard. Je suis en train de partir. Je le sens. Laisse-moi partir en paix.

Elle saisit le couteau. Elle le prit lentement et l'approcha d'Harry.

-Je t'aime Ginny.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit. Ginny enfonça profondément le couteau dans sa chair. Il s'affaissa, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne lâcha pas le couteau, elle avait du sang sur ses vêtements.

Les Mangemorts apparurent, et la plupart transplana avant que les aurors n'arrivent. Mais pas Lucius Malefoy. Et de la famille Malefoy, il y avait aussi… Drago.

Déjà horrifié d'avoir vu Hermione, puis Ron, morts dans une cellule, il eut pitié de Ginny. Et d'Harry aussi. Il l'aida à se relever, elle ne le remarqua même pas. Son regard se perdait dans le vague. On aurait pu la tuer qu'elle ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Il la tira en arrière, la forçant à quitter Harry. Lucius Malefoy partit avant l'arrivée des aurors. Mais pas Drago. Il resta à la soutenir pendant de longues minutes. Mais elle avait tué quelqu'un. Les aurors l'arrêtèrent. Elle avait tué Harry Potter.

• Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir l'indemnité. Mais Lucius s'était avérer être un très bon avocat. Il avait expliqué en détail ce qui s'était passé, en avouant même qu'il était là, disant qu'il avait tout vu.

Hors il n'avait rien vu du tout.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en sortant.

Elle s'appuya sur un mur et s'effondra au sol. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne bougea plus. Sa tête entre ses mains, elle ne vit même pas Drago qui s'approchait.

-Viens, dit-il.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Il la souleva, la portant presque. Il transplana avec elle chez lui. Il la fit asseoir sur un canapé beige, et partit lui faire un café.

Ginny se leva en courant et disparut dans la salle de bain. Elle ne sut dire si elle était véritablement mal ou si la pensée et les souvenirs de ses actes la rendaient malade.

Drago l'accompagna chez un médecin, prêt à payer ce qu'il faudrait, un psychologue s'il le fallait.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, dit-il après quelques analyses.

A peine concernée par ce qui lui arrivait, Ginny essaya tout de même d'écouter.

-Félicitations ! dit le médecin.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et demanda quelques explications.

-Vous êtes papa !

Le choc fut… plus que terrible. Ginny se leva et se jeta sur un mur. Elle s'énerva contre celui-ci.

-Noooon, nooon ! criait-elle.

Drago fut effondré lui aussi. Cette histoire le dépassait. Il laissa de l'argent moldu au médecin et rentra chez lui. Avec Ginny.

James Harry Potter était capricieux. Il pleurait souvent, ce qui aurait exaspérer Drago, en d'autres circonstances.

Il donna à James son biberon et le garda dans ses bras. James était brun comme son père.

-« Close your eyes, forget the life and sleep » chanta-t-il. « Forget the life, juste close your eyes. ».

-Je n'aime pas cette chanson.

Ginny s'était levée. Elle avait réussi à sortir de son lit. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois.

-Ginny, viens.

Elle secoua la tête, et resta debout.

-Prends-le dans tes bras ! S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Fais le pour moi.

Ginny s'approcha et hésita. Mais elle prit James dans ses bras, enfin.

-Coucou, James, dit-elle.

-C'est son anniversaire, dit Drago. Il a trois mois aujourd'hui.

-Et j'ai… J'ai oublié ?

Elle s'effondra en pleurant. Drago lui prit James des bras, le posa dans son lit, et s'occupa de Ginny.

-Ne pleure pas ! Tu ne vas pas bien. C'est pour ça. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

-J'ai raté trois mois de sa vie !

-C'est bien que tu le réalises enfin. Tu vas pouvoir te rattraper. James ne t'en voudra pas.

-J'ai gâché sa vie ! Et la tienne aussi. Oh, Drago. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je… je…

-Calme-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il ne mentait pas. Seulement, il espérait qu'elle allait se reprendre. Maintenant un an qu'elle habitait chez lui, sans manger, sans dormir. Sauf quand il la forçait. Elle ne vivait plus depuis un an.

-Aller, dit-il. James a besoin que tu sois forte. Il a besoin d'une mère.

-Et d'un père.

Elle le regarda.

-Oui. Je serais là, si tu le souhaite. Je serais comme son père.

-Comme son père… répéta-t-elle. Oui. Pour James.

-Pour James.

On leur demanda souvent s'ils étaient ensemble. A chaque fois, Ginny répondit non, et Drago confirmait. Jamais il ne prendrait la place d'Harry sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Et même si un jour elle le voulait, il ne remplacerait jamais ce qu'Harry avait été pour Ginny. Mais il était là pour elle, parce qu'en la voyant si fragile, il en était tombé amoureux. Cependant, jamais il ne répondit oui. Jamais il ne prétendit être en couple avec Ginny. Ils étaient bien, tous les trois.

Le jour où James entra à l'école, à l'âge de quatre ans, Drago et Ginny furent convoqué par le directeur. Il leur posa quelques questions, puis demanda à la fin de l'entrevu :

-Excusez-moi d'être un peu indiscret, mais êtes-vous ensemble ?

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent. James se plaça entre eux, et Ginny prit la parole.

-Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

Drago sourit. Il allait pouvoir être avec elle. Pour la vie. Avec elle et James.

Elle était la mère, James le fils, et lui, comme un père.


	2. Liberty Game

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

The Liberty Game.

|One shot|

-Liberty ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda le jeune homme.

-J'arrive pas à dormir ! répliqua la petite fille.

Il s'assit sur son lit avec elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux que tu me racontes l'histoire encore une fois.

-Mais, Liberty, tu la connais par cœur !

-S'il te plait ! J'ai 6 ans aujourd'hui ! Pour mon anniversaire !

Elle fit une petite moue mignonne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était rusée ! Le portrait craché de son père. Et de sa mère aussi.

-Très bien, répondit son père. Mais une seule fois, d'accord ?

-Oui !

-Très bien. Alors voilà…

« C'était le 31 octobre, à midi. Tous les élèves s'étaient assis dans la salle commune pour assister au discours de la directrice, qui allait expliquer le déroulement d'Halloween. Le fameux discours sur, d'habitude, la terreur d'Halloween. Les origines de la fête, le déroulement… J'étais assis entre Blaise et Pansy. La directrice apparut et commença :

-Chers élèves, cette année je voudrais rendre hommage à un grand sorcier qui a dirigé cette école. Albus Dumbledore. Un jour, il a créé un jeu qu'il souhaitait mettre en œuvre à Halloween. Malheureusement, il n'en a pas eu le temps.

« Parce que Rogue l'a tué », pensais-je. Je me sentis coupable d'être dans cette école après ce que j'avais fait. Après tout, si je ne l'avais pas désarmé, il serait toujours vivant. Je baissai les yeux.

-Nous allons donc mettre en œuvre ce jeu, le Liberty Game, poursuivit-elle. Ce soir, chaque élève sera enchaîné à un autre grâce à un sortilège, et le but sera de vous libérer.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à discuter, à chercher avec qui se mettre pour cette soirée. Je décidai en un clin d'œil de faire équipe avec Blaise pour ce jeu étrange. Mais la directrice en avait décidé autrement :

-Mais… ce ne serait pas si amusant si c'était vous qui choisissiez les duos.

Tous les élèves se turent et écoutèrent. Encore une histoire étrange, tiens.

-Les duos se formeront d'une personne… et de son pire ennemi.

Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde, personne ne s'y attendait. Mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers la table des Gryffondor. Je rencontrai les yeux noisettes d'Hermione Granger qui avait pensé exactement à la même chose que moi : nous allions passer Halloween ensemble. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne plaisait à personne.

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry Potter, la deuxième personne que je détestais, après Granger.

-Hors de question ! s'écria un élève de Poufsouffle.

-N'importe quoi ! cria un Serdaigle.

-Silence ! coupa la voix de McGonagall. Il en sera ainsi, et le premier à qui ça ne plait pas est libre de quitter l'école sur le champ. Et de ne jamais revenir.

Personne ne se leva. Tout le monde se tut et la directrice hocha la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler deux pas deux et vous ligoter grâce au sortilège adéquat.

Elle déroula une longue liste et commença à appeler les duos. Et puis, arrivée à la lettre G, elle appela :

-Granger Hermione et Malefoy Drago.

Je me levai d'un pas lent et avançai jusqu'à la directrice. Hermione me lança un regard noir et, à contrecœur, je donnai ma main gauche, tandis qu'elle donnait sa main droite.

-Vous voilà liés pour cette soirée d'Halloween, dit McGonagall. Trouvez un moyen de vous détacher avant le lever du jour, ou vous resterez attaché ainsi trois jours durant.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Trois jours ? Un vrai cauchemar ! Hors de question ! Heureusement, nous étions les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Si nous échouions, personne ne réussirait.

McGonagall reprit :

-Voici un indice pour vous libérer : « Mettez-la de côté et elle disparaitra. ». Bonne chance à vous.

Elle désigna une porte où je me dirigeai aussitôt. Je l'ouvris et m'arrêtai sur le champ. Je vis Granger écarquiller les yeux à son tour.

Devant nous, le château n'en était plus un. Il y avait une ville. Des villas, des ruelles, des quartiers. On aurait cru se trouver à Londres. Il y avait même sur notre gauche une reproduction à s'y méprendre du Big Ben. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le vrai : nous étions des sorciers. Poudlard était méconnaissable.

-Waouh, souffla Granger.

-Pour une fois, on est d'accord.

Je m'avançai dans la première ruelle, à la recherche de la bibliothèque.

-Alors… marmonnai-je pour moi-même. On tourne à droite puis tout droit…

C'était difficile de trouver son chemin. Je le connaissais par cœur, mais sans repère, ça s'avérait plus dur qu'on aurait pu le penser.

-Puis à gauche et au bout du couloir, compléta Granger.

Je tournai à droite, puis à gauche et empruntai une grande ruelle.

-Comment connais-tu le chemin de la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Cela t'étonnera peut-être, Granger, mais je m'y rends tous les jours.

-Impossible. Je t'y aurais vu. J'y vais tous les jours aussi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que moi, je ne te vois pas… répliquai-je en entrant dans une librairie, qui ne pouvait être que la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Elle me regarda étrangement, l'air de dire « tu admets mon existence ? ». Je secouai la tête et entrai.

Je me rendis aussitôt vers les étagères « magie sombre », où étaient rangés les livres proche de la magie noire.

-Malefoy ! Tu n'espères quand même pas que la solution se trouve dans la magie noire ? demanda Granger derrière moi.

-Ben si Granger, justement, répliquai-je froidement.

Elle s'arrêta, si bien que je fus obligé de la tirer en avant pour continuer. Malheureusement, elle avait plus de force que je ne le pensais. Je ne pus aller plus loin.

-Granger, avance !

-Non.

Je soupirerai et m'avançai vers elle.

-Puisqu'il le faut… murmurais-je.

Et je la mis sur mes épaules. Parcourant les reliures des livres d'une main, la tenant de l'autre, j'avançais encore pour trouver une solution. Il fallait que je me détache de Granger, je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle toute une soirée. Granger, elle, tapa mon dos de ses poings.

-Lâche-moi ! dit-elle.

-Non, répondis-je.

Je continuai à avancer, mais aucun livre ne parlait de ce jeu.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy ! répéta Hermione.

Je ne la lâchai pas, bien-sûr. Je lui lançai un regard malicieux et elle comprit tout de suite ce que je voulais.

-Non, répondit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait dit non. Je souriais et resserrais mon étreinte pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Lâche-moi !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre.

-Lâche-moi !

-…

-Malefoy !

-…

-Je ne le dirais pas.

-Alors je ne te lâcherais pas.

-Mais…

Aucun des livres ne parlait de ce qu'il me fallait. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Or, hors de question pour Granger de sortir sur les épaules de Drago Malefoy. Ce serait mal vu par tous ses amis.

-Non ! Non ne sors pas ! cria-t-elle quand elle vit la porte.

-…

-Ok. Ok ! Lâche-moi, Malefoy.

Et elle ajouta en grimaça :

-S'il-te-plait.

On aurait cru que les derniers mots lui écorchaient la langue. Ce qui était probablement vrai.

-Et ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas compliqué, non ?

Je la déposais au sol. Elle voulut s'écarter mais ne le put : le sortilège fonctionnait toujours et les menottes invisibles la bloquèrent.

-Arrght !

-Comme tu dis Granger.

-Ta gueule Malefoy.

Je crus que nous allions sortir, mais Granger boudait. Quelle gamine ! Elle s'était assise et ne bougeait plus. Elle attrapa le premier livre et se mit à lire à voix haute, juste pour m'embêter.

- « La nuit tombait sur le village de sorciers de Reital. L'homme masqué s'approcha lentement de l'entrée du village. Il voulait tuer, ce soir-là. Tuer, mutiler. Il sourit et s'avança dans l'obscurité. Il aperçut alors une jeune fille qui se promenait seule. La victime parfaite. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'enfuit en courant. Trop tard. Il l'attrapa d'un bras et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de crier. Il l'amena dans un coin sombre et l'attacha. Il la bâillonna et empoigna son poignard. Lentement, il le fit glisser sur les bras frêles de la jeune fille qui se cambra de douleur. Un filet de sang coula sur son bras. Il se décala et prit entre ses mains l'autre bras. Il glissa également le couteau sur sa peau, jusqu'à la faire saigner. Elle grimaça encore et essaya de crier. L'homme sourit sadiquement. Il posa sa main sur le sol et éleva son couteau. D'un coup sec, il trancha son pouce. Du sang gicla et la jeune fille se cambra encore plus.

Elle claqua le livre, dégoutée. Je m'apprêtais à parler mais elle me fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Je décidai de ne plus rien dire, et de simplement la suivre. L'ambiance à l'extérieur n'était pas très festive. Certains tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur le lien invisible, d'autre récitaient des formules inutiles. D'autres encore boudaient dans leur coin, sans parler.

-Pas très amusant, commenta Granger.

-Il faudrait qu'ils en profitent, malgré leur AIMABLE partenaire.

J'insistai bien sur le mot « aimable ». En aucun cas je ne trouvais Hermione aimable. Loin de là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Malefoy ?

-Halloween est une tradition que je respecte. En aucun cas je ne veux rater cette soirée.

-Et ?

-Et je pense qu'on devrait oublier qui est avec nous, et aller frapper aux portes comme la tradition le veut.

-Je rêve… Drago Malefoy me propose une trêve…

-Non, un… arrangement.

-Et quel arrangement ? Tu la fermes et je fête Halloween comme si de rien n'était ?

-Non.

Elle haussa un sourcil, auquel je répondis :

-TU la fermes, et JE fête Halloween.

-Toujours aussi narcissique, Malefoy.

-Fermes-là, sang-de-bourbe.

Ses joues devinrent rouges, j'étais peut-être allé un peu loin. Elle répliqua :

-Le narcissisme est de naissance chez vous, non ? Parce qu'il me semblait que ta mère s'appelait… Comment déjà ? Ah, oui : Narcissa. Très proche de l'adjectif, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me ruai sur elle et la plaquai contre un mur, mon bras libre sur sa gorge.

-Ne-Me-Parles-Pas-Comme-Ҫa.

Elle essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. J'étais en train de l'étouffer, en même temps… Je relâchais un peu ma prise, sans pour autant la laisser se dégager.

-Je dis ce que je veux, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en toussotant.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et la lâchai.

-Bon… On a qu'à faire le tour des maisons sans rien dire, proposa-t-elle. Juste par tradition.

-D'accord, répondis-je.

On avança parmi les maisons et Hermione sonna.

-Des bonbons ? demanda une femme.

Elle nous donna quelques friandises, et également la traditionnelle citrouille.

On avança jusqu'à la deuxième maison, puis la troisième, puis la quatrième…

-Nous avons 37 citrouilles, dis-je après les avoir comptés.

Pendant cette chasse aux citrouilles, aucun de nous deux n'avaient parlé. Rien, pas un mot.

-Et on est toujours attachés, remarqua Hermione.

Subtil. J'avais remarqué…

-Tu te rappelles de l'indice ? ajoute Hermione.

-« Mettez-la de côté et elle disparaitra. »

-A ton avis, c'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-On est les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, et on n'est pas fichu de trouver la solution.

-C'est vrai.

Elle sourit à cette idée. Moi aussi.

-On continue ?

-Oui.

Je lui tendis une main et l'aidais à se lever.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi galant, Malefoy.

Automatiquement, je la lâchai. Elle retomba au sol. Et puis elle rigola. Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux, et je me joignis à elle.

-Désolé, dis-je.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je dirais « désolé » à Hermione Granger !

-On commence par celle-là ? proposa-t-elle une fois debout en me montrant une maison.

J'acquiesçais. On se dirigea vers cette maison, quand quelqu'un cria :

-Hermione !

Je me retournais en même temps qu'elle. C'était Harry. Et Blaise. Tous deux n'avaient pas l'air heureux.

-Hermione. Je crois que je rêve. Ou j'hallucine. Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Blaise. Je suis dans un cauchemar, ce que je viens de voir n'est pas réel. Hein Drago ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez merde ! Explosais-je.

-Et bien, Blaise et moi, pendant un instant, avons cru voir un Drago rire avec une Hermione. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas vous.

-Et bien… Si. C'était elle… et… et moi.

Cette phrase sonnait… bizarrement. Moi-même j'avais du mal à croire ce que je venais de dire.

Je croisai le regard de Granger. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il allait falloir qu'on parle. Et puis on éclata de rire ensemble, devant un Blaise et un Harry ahuris. On s'éloigna d'eux, les laissant bouches-bée.

-Cette phrase, me dit Hermione. On aurait dit un attardé quand tu l'as dit.

On venait de tourner dans une ruelle étroite, et on décida de s'asseoir sur le trottoir.

-M'en parles pas. Plus jamais toi et moi dans la même phrase.

S'en m'en rendre compte, je venais de faire exactement ce que je venais de proscrire.

Elle éclata de rire, encore. Et je la suivis, encore.

-Heu… Gr…Hermione ?

-Oui ?

Elle arborait un sourire, devant mon… gêne.

-Tu… Oh, laisses tomber.

-Quoi ? Dis !

-Non, rien. Aller, debout.

Je l'aidais à se lever, encore. Et elle me dit –encore- :

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi galant, Malefoy.

Elle rigola. Cette fois-ci je ne la lâchai pas.

Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers une maison. Et avec la chance qu'on avait, cette maison fut celle de McGonagall. Qui nous voyait rigoler.

-Et bien, dit-elle. Je vois que cette soirée vous plait. Tenez, votre citrouille.

Elle nous tendit une citrouille. Et un petit papier.

-Un nouvel indice, expliqua-t-elle.

J'ouvris le papier pendant qu'Hermione prenait la citrouille.

-« L'amour en est proche. Mettez-là de côté, et elle disparaitra. ».

McGonagall avait déjà refermé la porte.

-Très éclairant, commentais-je ironiquement.

-M'en parles pas.

Je souris. Elle reprenait mes mots.

On retourna s'asseoir sur notre trottoir. Hein, 'notre' ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est proche de l'amour ? demanda Hermione.

-L'amitié ?

-On n'est pas amis. Comment on pourrait le mettre de côté ?

-Et puis c'est masculin. Or, on doit « la » mettre de côté.

-Reste à savoir ce qui est « la ».

-M'en parles pas.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui sourit. Elle était belle, en réalité, quand elle souriait.

-Hum… dis-je avec hésitation.

-Quoi ?

-Heu…

C'était bien la première fois que j'étais ému devant quelqu'un. Et qui aurait prédit que ce serait devant… ELLE ?

-Quoi ? Ben vas-y, parles !

-Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Puis elle sourit, et ce sourire s'agrandit, puis… elle éclata de rire.

-T'es pas sérieux, Malefoy ?

-Si.

-Non, mais attends. Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-C'est… c'est un défi. Tu vois, Blaise m'a dit que je n'étais pas capable de te convaincre de m'embrasser.

-Et tu comptes me convaincre ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment.

-Comme ça.

Je m'approchai d'elle soudain, et l'embrassai. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Et à ma plus grande surprise, elle ne se retira pas.

C'est moi qui me retirai, pour voir si elle n'était pas morte. Non parce que, Granger qui acceptait de m'embrasser, franchement c'était suspect. Bon, ok. Que je l'embrasse c'était suspect aussi. Mais c'était un défi, donc…

A mon grand soulagement, elle était toujours vivante. Ouf.

-Merci, dis-je.

Elle sourit et dit d'un ton sec :

-Tu as réussi ton défi. Bravo.

Elle semblait frustrée.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si.

-Je vois bien que tu as l'air… en colère.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère ?

-Si, mais…

-Je suis en colère quand je veux, où je veux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, toi, hein ? Tu t'en fous, non ?

-Mais… dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as, Granger ?

-Rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Mais dis-moi !

-J'AI RESSENTI QUELQUE CHOSE ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Voilà. T'es content maintenant ?!

Je restai sans voix. Hein ? Elle me tourna le dos. Et je me rendis compte que nous n'étions plus liés. J'étais libre. Le lien avait disparu. Elle s'en rendit compte aussi. Elle me regarda. Toujours énervée, elle me jeta un regard plein de larmes et partit en courant. »

Il arrêta son récit. La petite fille devant lui attendait la suite. Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains entra dans la pièce. Elle avait entendu, sur le pas de la porte, le récit du blond. C'est elle qui continua :

« La soirée se termina. Seul Drago et moi avions réussi à nous détacher. Mais nous-mêmes ne savions pas comment. Et puis… je suis allée voir Blaise. Je voulais lui dire que plus jamais il n'avait intérêt à faire des défis à propos de moi. Plus jamais. J'avais réellement ressenti quelque chose en embrassant Drago. Blaise était assis à côté d'Harry. Evidemment, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas détachés. Ils allaient devoir rester ainsi pendant trois jours. Quelle plaie !

-Zabini ! Criai-je en entrant dans la Grande Salle commune le lendemain de cette fête mémorable d'Halloween.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, heureusement. Je courrai vers sa table et m'écriai, une fois à sa hauteur :

-Plus jamais tu n'as intérêt à m'inclure dans tes défis pourris. Ok ? Plus jamais tu ne fais ce défi débile.

Blaise paraissait complètement déboussolé. Harry me regardait comme si j'étais folle, et les autres élèves autour me fixaient. »

Hermione Granger sourit. Elle adorait raconter cette partie de l'histoire. Le moment où elle avait réellement compris. Elle savait pourquoi le lien s'était défait. Et l'énigme prenait tout son sens. Elle était si simple ! « Mettez-la de côté et elle disparaitra. L'amour en est proche. » Quoi de plus proche de l'amour que la haine ? Mettez la haine de côté et elle disparaitra. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. En s'embrassant, ils avaient oubliés, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'ils se détestaient. Et ce sentiment avait disparu.

Et aujourd'hui, elle racontait à sa fille Liberty ce qu'elle avait vécu ce jour-là, un soir d'Halloween. Ce qu'elle avait compris ce soir-là.

Mais elle n' avait réellement compris la vérité que quand Blaise avait répondu. Elle termina son récit :

« -Plus jamais tu ne fais, avec moi dedans, ce défi débile, répétais-je.

Et, sous le regard d'un millier de personnes –ce qui me semblait être un millier-, il dit :

-Mais… Quel défi ? »


	3. Pile ou face

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Pile ou face

|One Shot.|

Hermione sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heure, la plupart des élèves avaient déjà mangés. D'ailleurs, quand elle arriva, les grandes tables n'étaient plus là. À leur place se trouvait une unique table carré. Hermione grimaça en voyant qui s'y trouvait déjà. Mais elle fut forcée de s'y asseoir, il n'y avait qu'une table.

En face d'elle, le blond leva les yeux. Deux pupilles bleues croisèrent les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai faim.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, une assiette de poulet rôti apparut devant elle. Elle saisit une fourchette et commença à manger.

-Granger, pourquoi tu viens manger si tard ? Et moi qui pensais que je serais tranquille !

-J'essaie juste de ne pas croiser les amies de Ginny. Elles sont si immatures !

-Oh, la petite Granger s'ennuie sans Potty et la Belette ?

-Ferme-là Malefoy. Ou je te jure que je te frappe comme en troisième année.

-Un beau coup de poing, d'ailleurs.

-Merci.

Hermione sourit. Elle trouvait étrange que Malefoy lui dise cela, mais elle ne releva pas.

Une fois son assiette finie, Hermione décida de rester un peu. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Lavande ou une autre amie de Ginny. Et puis elle avait envie d'un peu d'action dans sa soirée. Bientôt Noël, bientôt quatre mois qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Sauf quand Malefoy était là, quand elle se disputait avec lui.

-Malefoy, combien de temps a duré ta plus longue relation amoureuse ?

Surpris, le blond releva la tête, quittant son livre des yeux. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum... Aucune idée.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse. J'ai une tête à avoir une relation durable ?

-Pourtant, on peut pas dire que t'es moche, marmonna Hermione.

Drago sourit et se pencha un peu en avant, croisant ses bras sur la table.

-Le compliment me va droit au cœur, rigola-t-il.

- Pffff... Comme si quelqu'un comme toi ne recevait pas ce genre de remarque cent fois par jour.

-Non.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, pas cent. Hier, j'ai reçu exactement 112 lettres. Pas cent.

-C'est pareil.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

Hermione rigola et sortit un livre de son sac. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Drago. Il s'était replongé dans son livre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sien au moment où Drago levait les siens. Il la regarda lire, concentrée. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, ses cheveux retombaient devant son visage, sa tête penchée vers le bas.

Se sentant observée, elle regarda furtivement Drago qui baissa les yeux. Hermione sourit.

Elle pensa alors à Ron et Harry qui étaient sûrement en train de dormir à l'internat des apprentis aurors. Elle songea à ses parents, en Australie. Elle repensa à cette année, sa septième, la plus ennuyeuse. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Depuis des jours et des jours, c'était la même monotonie chaque matin, chaque soir. Elle eut alors une idée qui fit son chemin dans son esprit, jusqu'à conclure que Malefoy était le mieux placé pour mettre du piment dans sa vie.

-Malefoy ?

Il releva la tête.

-Hum ?

Hermione sortit une pièce de sa poche.

-Pile ou face ?

Drago parut déconcerté puis demanda :

-Quoi ?

-C'est un jeu moldu. Un jeu de hasard. Je lance la pièce, si c'est pile, il se passe tel chose. Si c'est face, une autre chose.

-Et donc ?

-Pile, tu perds. Face, je gagne. Ça marche ?

-Ok.

Hermione ricana intérieurement. Elle lança la pièce.

-Face ! S'écria-t-elle. Je gagne !

-Relance !

Hermione obéit et cette fois-ci, c'est sur pile que la pièce tomba.

-Pile ! Tu perds !

Drago sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis dit :

-Hééé ! Mais attends, c'est de la triche ! Je perds dans tous les cas !

Hermione éclata de rire et lui tendit la pièce.

-À toi. Fixe tes règles.

-Ok, alors...

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis dit :

-Faire croire à toute l'école que l'on aime l'autre. Celui qui perd doit le faire.

Hermione sourit. Elle voulait de l'action ? Il lui en donnait.

-D'accord.

-Alors, tu prends quoi ? Pile ou face ?

-Pile.

Drago sourit et lança la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait gagné.

-Ouais ! C'est face !

-Et mince, jura Hermione.

-Bon, tu es condamnée à faire croire à tous les élèves que tu m'aimes, Hermione.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Il venait de l'appeler Hermione ?

Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Attends, j'ai mieux. On rejoue. Si tu perds, tu es condamné à le faire aussi pendant une semaine.

-Mais c'est toi qui as déjà perdu !

-Peur de rejouer, Drago ?

La prononciation de son prénom le fit sourire, et il répondit :

-Jamais.

-Parfait. Alors... Pile ou face ?

-Face.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione lança la pièce. Lentement, elle retomba, suivie par deux regards avides de savoir.

-Et... C'est Pile ! Cria Hermione.

-Oh oh.

-Drago, on va devoir faire croire à tout Poudlard que nous nous aimons.

-J'ai une idée. Mais il faut que l'un de nous deux se dévoue.

Un sourire aux lèvres, tous deux regardèrent instinctivement la pièce devant eux. Ils sourirent malicieusement.

-Pile ! Cria Drago.

-Face ! Dit Hermione en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent puis Hermione lança la pièce.

-J'ai gagné ! s'écria Drago quand la pièce montra sa face pile.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Ce jeu l'amusait. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait déjà ressaisi, mais cette pièce l'attirait.

-À quoi suis-je condamnée ? marmonna Hermione en souriant.

-À rien. Mais j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que demain, tu vas te faire larguer.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il expliquait son plan à Hermione.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione rentra se coucher. Elle voulait de l'action ? Elle allait en avoir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt pour arriver à la Grande Salle avant que les préfets en chef n'arrivent avec le reste des maisons.

-Granger !

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va leur faire croire... ÇA !

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Moi j'ai hâte de voir la tête de nos maisons !

-Oh que moi aussi !

Ils rigolèrent et soudain, entendirent des bruits de pas. Les élèves arrivaient.

-Vite !

Hermione se plaça face à Drago et se força à verser quelques larmes.

Au moment où les portes de la salle s'ouvraient, Drago s'écria :

-Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! On ne peut pas vivre comme ça, cachés ! J'en ai marre ! Je voudrais montrer à tout le monde ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais tu refuses.

-Drago ! Ce n'est pas que je refuse...

-Si ! J'en ai marre. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus.

À ce moment-là, il fit semblant de se rendre compte que la moitié de l'école les regardaient depuis l'entrée de la salle. Il rougit violemment (Qu'il était bon acteur !) et sortir en trombe de la salle. Hermione laissa couler des larmes sur son visage et s'en alla dans la direction opposée, au bord de la crise...

... De rire. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, elle éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis sa rupture avec Ron.

Elle courut jusqu'au stade de Quidditch où Drago l'attendait. Il lui désigna un balai.

-Pile ou face ?

-Quel est l'enjeu ?

-Celui qui perd doit prendre ce balai, voler autour du château et crier à tue-tête : "Pardonne-moi" !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Face.

Drago lança la pièce.

-C'est face !

Hermione prit victorieusement le balai et le tendit à Drago.

-J'y vais, j'y vais, marmonna-t-il.

Il monta sur le balai et Hermione retourna dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rire. Mais elle resta concentrée et s'installa à sa place, s'efforçant d'être offensée par les chuchotements à son passage.

-HERMIONE GRANGER ! s'écria Ginny avec la voix de Molly. COMMENT AS-TU OSER ME CACHER UN TRUC PAREIL ? TU SORTAIS AVEC MALEFOY ?!

-Ginny ! Baisse d'un ton !

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je... Viens.

Hermione ne voulait pas risquer son amitié avec Ginny à cause d'un stupide Pile ou face. Elle sortit de la salle avec Ginny et l'amena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je...

Une voix provenant de l'extérieur l'interrompit. Un sortilège d'amplification de voix faisait résonner une voix masculine qui semblait provenir de nulle part.

-Pardonne-moi ! dit la voix. S'il-te-plaît ! Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter !

Hermione sourit. Ginny, elle, ne souriait pas.

-Hermione ! Allô la Terre, ici la Lune !

-Hein ?

-Je refuse que la meilleure amie sorte avec Drago Malefoy. Ce type va te lâcher dans quelques heures, et demain il se réveillera avec une autre fille dans son lit !

-Ginny ! Oh, calme-toi !

-Mais Hermione, ouvre les yeux !

Finalement, Hermione changea d'avis. Drago l'aurait accusé de triche, car lui n'avait rien dit à Pansy et Blaise. Elle dit donc :

-Je sais. Laisse-moi faire, aie confiance.

Ginny marmonna une remarque inaudible et s'en alla. Hermione rejoignit Drago qui devait maintenant être sur le terrain.

Mais quand elle arriva, Drago était avec Blaise et Pansy.

-Drago ! disait Blaise. Tu ne peux pas, ok ?

Blaise lui tournait le dos, Pansy également. Seul Drago pouvait la voir, mais elle était cachée derrière un grand pilier.

-Blaise, je sais ce que je fais.

-Mais tu sais ce que tes parents pensent de tout ça ? s'écria Pansy.

-Toujours les mêmes arguments ? lança Drago.

-Oui, nous n'avons pas changé d'avis depuis hier, ni avant-hier, ni avant !

-C'est pas normal, dit Pansy. Tu dois être malade pour aimer une fille comme elle.

-Stop ! s'écria Drago. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Partez.

Les deux Serpentards soufflèrent mais s'en allèrent.

-À mon avis, souffla Pansy à Blaise une fois écartée de Drago, son père aura plus d'effet dans quelques jours que nous en quatre mois.

-Ouais.

Ils partirent. Hermione souriait mais quelques éléments de la conversation restaient sans réponses.

Drago rangeait son balai dans un placard quand Hermione arriva derrière.

-Drago ?

Il se retourna. Hermione commençait à comprendre, mais elle pensait que c'était impossible.

Drago comprit en voyant son regard.

-Pile ou face ? Plaisanta Drago.

Hermione sourit faiblement et répondit :

-L'enjeu ?

-La vérité.

-Je dis pile.

Hermione retint son souffle tandis que Drago lançait la pièce. Seul Drago connaissait le résultat. Il souffla :

-Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui.

Il lui montra la pièce, tombée sur le côté face et laissant apparaître son côté pile.

-Alors tu dois me dire la vérité.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, puis décida :

-Viens.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et saisit son balai.

-Ah non, je ne monte pas sur ce truc, dit la jeune fille.

-On parie ? Pile ou face ?

Hermione sourit et choisit face. C'est elle qui lança la pièce. Elle referma la main sur le rond de fer et le montra à Drago.

-C'est pile. Tu dois monter sur ce balai.

Hermione soupira. Ses yeux exprimaient de la peur et Drago le vit.

-Hey ! T'as rien à craindre, je vole aussi bien que Krum !

Il avait choisi sa référence de manière stratégique. Hermione sourit.

-Viktor ?

-Oui, tu sais, le mec avec qui tu t'es rendue au bal en quatrième année !

-Qu... Comment sais-tu que j'y suis allée avec lui ?

-Qui t'aurais raté ? On ne voyait que toi dans ta robe bleue sur la piste.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Malefoy avait fait attention à elle le jour du bal ?

-Tu...

-Chut, et monte.

Elle grimpa derrière lui sur le balai et noua ses mains autour du torse de Drago.

Celui-ci s'éleva du sol lentement et fit pivoter son balai pour se diriger vers le lac.

Hermione avait déjà volé, une fois.

Le vent commença à se faire plus violent et Drago arrêta de monter. Il survola le lac.

-Tu as toujours peur ? Demanda Drago.

Drago volait tellement bien qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage flottant au-dessus de l'eau. Le balai ne s'ébranla pas une fois.

Puis Drago voulut se retrouver face à Hermione. Il lâcha le manche du balai. Hermione poussa une exclamation d'horreur et Drago sourit. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle. Plus personne ne conduisait le balai.

-N'aie pas peur, dit Drago.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Hum ?

-Et alors ? Oui j'ai aussi peur qu'à Gringotts sur le dragon gardien des coffres.

-Le dragon ?

-Laisse tomber.

Drago haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

-Il le semble que je te dois la vérité. Alors vas-y, pose moi tes questions.

Que demander ? Hermione ne savait pas trop. Drago vit son embarras et se lança :

- Je ne ressens pas de haine envers toi.

Hermione retenait son souffle. Elle pensait avoir deviné, mais elle soutenait que c'était impossible. Drago reprit :

-Pile ou Face ?

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il murmura :

-Pile, je t'embrasse.

Hermione sourit et ne s'écarta pas. De toute façon, elle serait tombée si elle l'avait fait. Ils étaient sur un balai. Elle compléta :

-Face, je t'embrasse.

Ce fut à Drago de sourire. Il lança la pièce. Laquelle tomba dans l'eau puisqu'ils survolaient le lac.

-On ne regarde pas le résultat ? demanda Hermione faiblement.

-On en connait l'issue, quelle que soit la réponse.

Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et approcha Hermione de lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord puis Drago appuya ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Le balai volait, glissant comme une ombre au-dessus du lac. Hermione souriait, Drago riait, soulagé. Il avait cru qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui. Mais finalement, oui.

-Je t'aime, dit-il. J'admire ton courage, celui qui a fait de toi une héroïne de guerre. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'en aller. Partir, très loin. Ne jamais revenir, oublier mon père, oublier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Hermione sourit et appuya son front contre celui de Drago.

-On pourrait le faire, dit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Partir très loin, oublier la guerre. Tout oublier.

Drago sourit.

-Je ne t'imposerais pas ça.

-Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ?

Drago souriait de plus en plus.

-Hum… ça dépend.

-Et de quoi ?

-Pile… ou face ?

Hermione sortit de sa poche une deuxième pièce moldue, la première ayant malencontreusement finie dans le lac.

-Pile, dit-elle, on s'en va.

-Face, on ne reste pas ici, compléta Drago.

Hermione rigola. Ils jouaient pour le plaisir de jouer, l'issue, ils la connaissaient.

Hermione lança la pièce et la rattrapa de sa main droite. Elle la plaqua contre sa main gauche et souleva sa main.

-Pile.

-On s'en va.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

Drago se retourna. Il récupéra le manche de son balai. Hermione s'accrocha autour de son torse.

Le balai accéléra soudain et rapidement, Poudlard disparut de leurs yeux. Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Et jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi libre.


	4. Le temps d'une journée

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Le temps d'une journée.

|One Shot.|

-Alors va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! cria Harry.

Ron arracha de son cou le médaillon et attrapa son sac. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ron…

-Et toi ? Tu viens… ou tu restes ?

Hermione regarda tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas choisir !

-Je…

-Très bien. J'ai compris. Je vous ai vu tous les deux l'autre soir.

-Ron… Y'a un rien entre nous !

Il secoua la tête et sortit.

-Ron ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-…

-Ron !

Il pivota sur lui-même. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse, elle lui attrapa le bras.

Ce simple contact entraîna Hermione avec Ron. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux.

Hermione s'écrasa au sol. Une forte alarme retentit soudain. Des bruits se firent entendre et une sirène s'enclencha, réveillant tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione se leva précipitamment. Aucune trace de Ron.

-Là ! cria soudain un Rafleur.

Hermione ramassa sa baguette et se mit à courir.

-Stupéfix ! cria-t-elle en lançant un sortilège par-dessus son épaule.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'écrouler mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Trois Rafleurs la suivaient. Ils couraient trop vite. Elle essaya de transplaner mais n'y parvint pas. Un sortilège faisait marcher les transplanages à sens unique. Impossible de repartir.

Elle tourna dans un angle et vit soudain un homme devant elle. Elle se retourna pour l'éviter et se retrouva face aux Rafleurs.

-Avada Kedavra ! cria l'homme.

Un des Rafleurs s'écroula. Le deuxième lança un doloris qui toucha Hermione. Elle s'écroula sous la douleur.

L'homme fit pivoter se baguette et un sortilège informulé tua le deuxième Rafleur. Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour du troisième qui fut immobilisé.

Hermione pu à peine apercevoir qui il était pendant qu'il se baissait vers le troisième Rafleur pour lui murmurer :

-Je te laisse la vie. Va donc prévenir tes amis que Drago Malefoy est toujours vivant et que le prochain qui le traitera de traître aura à faire à lui.

Le troisième Rafleur fut projeté à quelques mètres. Il se leva et s'enfuit rapidement.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione. Il lui tendit une main. Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita.

-On n'est plus à Poudlard, dit-il.

Elle attrapa sa main et se releva, encore sonnée.

Sans l'attendre, Drago commença à marcher rapidement vers la sortie du village.

-Où tu vas ? Ils sont partis.

-Il vient d'aller chercher du renfort, Granger. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Et si on veut atteindre la limite du périmètre et pouvoir transplaner avant demain soir, on ferait mieux de se mettre en route.

Hermione le suivit. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans une grande forêt.

-Malefoy…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-Si tu veux je te ramène là-bas.

-Très drôle. Et sérieusement, ça donne quoi ?

-J'allais pas te laisser mourir. T'as des questions bizarres, des fois.

Hermione se tut et suivi Drago.

La nuit était tombée.

-Ils attendront le matin, dit Drago. Aucun Rafleur ne connaît parfaitement la forêt de nuit, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner est un grand inconvénient.

-Alors, on est tranquille jusqu'à l'aube.

-Normalement, oui.

-Super…

Ils s'assirent et Drago alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette.

Les yeux de Drago fixaient les flammes. Il avait l'air… absent.

-Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec tes parents auprès de Voldemort ?

Drago se raidit à la mention du mot « parents ».

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler, dit-il en se fermant.

-Oh, Malefoy. Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton masque de froideur ? Juste… le temps d'une journée ?

-Techniquement, on est la nuit.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Il leva les yeux et la regarda.

-Je te propose un truc. Tu me dis tout, et je te dis tout.

-D'accord.

-D'accord.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Finalement, Hermione le brisa :

-Alors ?

-Mes parents sont… morts. Voldemort a passé sa colère sur ma mère. Mon père l'a mal prit et s'est rebellé.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Et comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ?

-Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. Dès que je suis arrivé, Severus m'a dit de reculer. De partir, il ne voulait pas que je voie mes parents étendus sur le sol. Mais c'était trop tard, je les ai vu. J'ai failli pleurer. Severus ne m'a pas laissé le temps de leur dire au revoir, il a transplané et m'a aidé à disparaître. Même si personne n'a cru à ma mort.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle pensa à Rogue et l'imagina en héros. Impossible, et pourtant…

-Et toi ?

-…

-Le marché fonctionne à double sens.

Elle soupira.

-J'étais avec Ron et Harry. Tout se passait bien, mais Ron a gardé le médaillon autour du cou trop longtemps. Il s'est emporté. En voulant le retenir, j'ai transplané. Et je me suis retrouvée ici, sans aucune trace de Ron.

-Ils l'ont attrapé, je crois.

-Oh non.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il sourit. Etait-ce une manie, chez eux, de répéter les mots de l'autre ?

-On ferait mieux de dormir, lança Drago.

-On va dormir avec les Rafleurs qui nous cherchent ?

-Non, tu vas dormir, moi je surveille.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne dors pas depuis deux semaines, un jour de plus ou de moins…

-D'accord.

Hermione s'allongea sur le sol enneigé. Mais elle n'avait sur le dos qu'une maigre veste. Cinq minutes plus tard, ses lèvres étaient bleues.

Drago le remarqua et lui lança un sortilège de réchauffement.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Mais malgré cela, elle avait encore froid. Il faisait -30°C ou quoi ?

-Tiens, dit Drago en lui tendant sa veste en cuir.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu vas avoir froid après.

-Tant pis.

Hermione tourna la tête et se rallongea sans prendre la veste.

Drago soupira et remit sa veste.

Cependant, quand il fut presque certain qu'elle dormait, il déposa la veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-J'aimerais bien te voir vivante demain matin, de préférence, souffla-t-il avant de retourner s'asseoir pour monter la garde.

Dommage qu'il se soit détourné trop vite, parce qu'une seconde de plus et il aurait vu qu'Hermione souriait.

La nuit passa lentement pour Drago. Il regarda Hermione dormir pendant des heures, surveillant les environs.

L'aube arriva accompagnée de la neige. Hermione se réveilla et se leva lentement.

-Drago ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était seule. Seul vestige de lui, sa veste qu'Hermione enfila rapidement sous le froid ambiant.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter. L'aurait-il abandonné ?

Elle éteignit les dernières braises du feu et commença à s'éloigner. Peut-être Drago était-il… mort ? Tué par des Rafleurs ?

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou.

-Tu as eu peur ?

Elle se retourna face à Drago qui souriait.

-Crétin. Bien-sûr que j'ai eu peur.

-Merci.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Personne avant n'avait jamais eu peur pour moi.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et répéta :

-Crétin.

Il sourit encore plus.

-Tu es têtu. Tu m'as quand même donné ta veste !

-Tu serais morte de froid, sinon.

-Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu préférais que je sois vivante, le nargua Hermione.

C'est fut la première fois qu'elle vit Drago Malefoy rougir.

-Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Nan.

-Et merde.

Il commença à marcher. Il était en t-shirt mais ne semblait pas avoir froid. Hermione courut pour le rattraper.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi « Et merde » ?

-J'ai une fierté à tenir, moi.

-Cette phrase ne se dit pas.

-M'en fou.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as rien dit de mal ? C'était plutôt mignon, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne suis pas mignon.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, peut-être que la hache de guerre s'enterrait pour de bon. Elle ajouta :

-Presque.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda Hermione.

-Tu viens de dire que j'étais presque mignon ?

-Pardon. Je retire le 'presque'.

Drago sourit.

-Je rêve, hein ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

-Allez, dis-moi !

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses dire ça un jour.

-Enfin tu enlèves ce masque de froideur!

-Oui, mais seulement le temps d'une journée.

-D'accord.

-…

-Comme si on ne te disait pas tous les jours que tu es beau.

-Le compliment me va droit au cœur. Mais de ta part…

-Ben quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une fille.

-Pas tout à fait, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Si, tu viens de dire quelque chose.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Hermione Granger ! imita-il.

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête et il rigola.

-Tu n'es pas qu'une fille.

-Je ne suis pas un homme, il me semble.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas qu'UNE fille.

-Je suis plusieurs filles ? Je ne te suis pas.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, quand tu veux.

-Alors explique-moi !

-Je… Non.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le silence et sous la neige. Hermione se demandait comment Drago faisait pour ne pas avoir froid en t-shirt sous la neige, mais elle ne releva pas.

Drago, lui, cherchait comment lui expliquer sans la faire fuir. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, ils arriveraient à la limite du périmètre et ils se quitteraient.

-Hermione ?

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait… employé son prénom ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es LA fille.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis ses yeux brillèrent et elle demanda :

-Pour… pour toi ?

-Oui.

-…

-Désolé.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir gâché la pseudo-amitié du jour.

-La… pseudo-amitié ?

-Laisse tomber.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago.

-Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je t'ai vu hier soir.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains derrière son cou. Il fit de même, et bientôt, ils se retournèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sentant chacun le souffle de l'autre.

-Tu t'autorises à vivre cela ? demanda Hermione. Juste… le temps d'une journée ?

-Le temps d'une journée, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis plus sauvagement. Mais l'oxygène est vital, et à force, ils durent se séparer. Néanmoins, aucun ne recula.

Ils se sourirent puis enfin reprirent leur marche en silence.

Midi arriva bien vite. La faim se fit sentir.

-Reste là, dit Drago en lâchant la main d'Hermione et en s'aventurant parmi les buissons.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un lapin mort dans les mains.

-Beurk. Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

-Je l'ai tué, quelle question.

-Beurk, répéta Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette, le lapin se découpa. Ils firent griller la viande et la mangèrent.

-On y sera bientôt, dit Drago.

-Où ça ?

-A la limite.

-Oh.

Drago vit l'air déçu qu'elle affichait et devina qu'il affichait le même.

-On pourrait… commença Drago.

-Oui ?

-Non rien, je suis débile.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je me demandais si… tu ne voulais pas t'enfuir… mais avec moi.

-Oh. Drago…

-Je savais que c'était débile.

-Ce n'est pas débile, mais…

-Potter.

-Oui… il faut que cette guerre se termine.

-…

-Je suis désolée Drago.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais… ce souvenir restera dans ma mémoire, je me rappellerais toujours de ces bons moments vécus le temps d'une journée.

-Et moi je pourrais t'attendre.

-M'attendre ?

-Si la guerre se finit, si nous sommes tous les deux vivants, et si tu te rappelles de moi, on pourra continuer cette journée.

-Tu me promets que tu m'attendras ?

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je te le promets.

Le périmètre s'arrêtait là. Hermione interrogea Drago du regard, il le lui confirma. Sans un mot, elle lâcha la main de Drago et pivota sur elle-même.

-Cours ! cria Ron.

Les eaux montèrent vite et bientôt, Ron et Hermione se mirent à courir pour sortir de la Chambre des Secrets. Une dent de basilic à la main, Hermione venait de détruire la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Ils se tenaient la main et soudain, l'eau les aspergea.

Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille, mais elle secoua la tête et continua vers la sortie.

-Hermione ?

-Désolée Ron, mais… je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Ils sortirent. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

Drago courait dans le château. A sa suite, Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, qui lui envoyait extrêmement de ne pas avoir rejoint Voldemort.

Il évita un énième sortilège et se retrouva face à Ginny Weasley. Un sortilège vert passa à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Molly Weasley.

-Pas ma Ginny, pétasse.

Il laissa les deux femmes de battre et s'en alla en courant. Il devait la trouver.

-C'est fini, murmura Harry en s'écroulant de fatigue.

Très vite rejoint par Hermione et Ron, il se releva et sourit.

-Il est mort.

-Bravo Harry.

Harry entra dans le château sous une valve d'applaudissements. Hermione s'écarta alors de ses deux meilleurs amis et arrêta de marcher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa quelqu'un au loin.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se mettait à courir.

En quelques secondes, elle avait traversé le grand hall. Au bout du hall, Drago Malefoy.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers Harry et Ron.

Lesquels étaient bouches-bée.

-Hermione ? demanda Drago.

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais… rester avec moi… le temps d'une…

-Le temps d'une journée ?

-Pas tout à fait… Plutôt… le temps d'une vie ?

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa.

-Bien-sûr.

C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

-Harry, Ron, je ne vous présente pas. Mais voilà… Drago et moi… on est plus ou moins…

-Ensemble, compléta Drago avec un grand sourire qui les nargua.

Harry était quelque peu abasourdi, mais Ron était complètement rouge.

Des jets de lumière fusaient. Les deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond, l'autre roux, se battaient sans relâche depuis plus d'une heure.

-Sectumsempra ! cria le blond.

Il fit pivoter sa baguette en lançant un Incarcerem et pivota sur lui-même pour apparaitre derrière le roux.

-Stupéfix ! cria celui-ci depuis le sol.

Le blond prit le sortilège en plein ventre et fut projeté à quelques mètres de là.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? clama le blond.

-Oh que non… Endoloris !

Le sortilège ne toucha pas sa victime qui se releva sans peine.

-Après tout, je t'ai piqué celle que tu as aimée, non ? Deux fois, parce que Lavande est passée dans mon lit, aussi.

Le roux rougit de rage et fonça à main nue sur son adversaire.

-Oh, tu ne savais pas ça ? ricana le blond en le bloquant à l'aide d'un simple sortilège.

-Mais moi j'ai passé plus de temps que toi tu n'en passeras jamais avec elle.

-C'est ça, Weasmoche…

Le blond relâcha ne serait-ce que deux secondes sa défense et il se retrouva au sol, un Ronald Weasley plus qu'en colère sur lui.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS WEASMOCHE !

-Ҫa ne te plait pas ? Dommage, Weasmoche.

-Hermione est bien stupide de te faire confiance.

Cette seconde d'inattention lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya valser le roux qui se retrouva à moitié paralysé.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva au loin. Harry Potter apparut dans une cabine en verre.

-Entraînement terminé !

Les lumières se rallumèrent dans le studio des aurors.

-Ron, dit Harry, ton problème c'est que tu te laisses trop avoir par les paroles. Les insultes verbales ne doivent pas t'atteindre ! Drago, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois ciller devant une telle insulte.

-Normal, intervint Ron. J'ai parlé d'Hermione, alors tout de suite monsieur s'est énervé.

-Oh, ferme-là. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, alors parler d'elle ça m'a fait relâcher ma défense.

Ils sortirent de la salle et rentrèrent respectivement chez eux.

Drago arriva chez lui. A peine avait-il mit un pied dans l'appartement qu'une jeune fille lui sauta au coup.

-Papa ! T'en as mis du temps ! On attend, nous !

Drago suivit sa fille dans le salon où étaient entassées des valises de toutes tailles.

Il sourit à sa femme.

-Où est Scorp' ?

-Là ! cria un garçon de onze ans.

-Prêt pour ton entrée à Serpentard ?

-Certainement pas ! Il sera à Gryffondor ! contra sa mère.

-Ou à Serdaigle ? proposa Aria, l'ainée.

Scorpius intervint :

-Et… si je vais à Poufsouffle ?

-Alors, là, je te déshérite.

-Drago ! Mais non, Scorpius. Tu vas sûrement rejoindre ta sœur à Serdaigle.

-Je te parie que tu iras à Serpentard.

-Bon, s'impatienta Aria, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois rejoindre Lysander moi.

-On y va ! décréta Drago. Mais si je vois Lysander t'embrasser, je le stupéfixie sur le quai de la gare.

-Drago !

-Je rigole. Elle a quatorze ans maintenant, elle peut choisir avec qui elle sort. Tant que ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle.

-Drago !

-Hermione ! imita-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant cette journée d'hiver où il avait fait la même chose.

Aria secoua la tête et finalement, ils transplanèrent tous à la gare de King's Cross.

La Plateforme 9 ¾ apparut sous leurs yeux et les deux enfants quittèrent leurs parents. Le train s'éloigna lentement, en direction de Poudlard. Hermione prit la main du blond et il la regarda. Ils ne dirent rien. Leurs yeux passaient toutes leurs émotions depuis le jour où ils s'étaient confiés, rien que le temps d'une journée.


	5. Cette princesse s'appelle Mia

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Cette Princesse s'appelle Mia

|One Shot|

Hermione était tranquillement assise dans son wagon, seule. Elle soupira et détacha ses longs cheveux blonds. Blonds, oui. Depuis que Ron lui avait dit « Tu pourrais au moins faire attention à ton look », elle avait changé d'apparence. Elle avait été vexée de sa remarque, et depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de changer de look… Sa remarque avait été une excuse pour le faire. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc simple et une jupe noire jusqu'aux genoux, qu'elle n'aurait jamais mise avant.

Elle regarda l'heure. Bientôt, elle serait à Poudlard. Elle se leva pour se changer et enfiler sa robe. Elle se déshabilla et se retrouva en sous-vêtements.

-Mademoiselle ? Lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et se couvrit comme elle le put.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy.

-Malefoy ?

-C'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

Hermione parut déstabilisée. Il ne la reconnaissait vraiment pas ? Son look la changeait-il autant ?

-Mia, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Et s'y on s'amusait un peu ? se dit-elle.

-Enchanté Mia. Tu es à Serpentard ?

-Oui.

Il lui sourit et désigna son corps presque nu.

-Oh, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu peux sortir deux secondes ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et sortit. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Hermione ouvrit la porte du wagon et il entra.

-Je te préférais avant, lança-t-il.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Attendez… Drago Malefoy venait de la complimenter ? DRAGO MALEFOY ?

Comme s'il était chez lui, Drago s'allongea sur la banquette et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qu'elle fit.

Hermione sentit le rire monter en elle. Et dire que le Serpentard avait sa pire ennemie en face de lui, et qu'il ne la reconnaissait même pas !

-Alors, t'es nouvelle ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Heu, en quelque sorte, éluda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sourit, puis se redressa. La scène était vraiment étrange. La Gryffondor souriait bêtement en imaginant la tête de Drago quand elle lui dirait qui elle était. Et le Serpentard souriait aussi, apparemment ravi d'être avec une si jolie fille de sa maison.

Hermione fit apparaitre deux jus de citrouille et en tendit un à Drago. Elle but une gorgée, puis une deuxième, quand elle sentit une main glisser sur sa cuisse. Horrifiée à l'idée que Drago Malefoy lui caresse la cuisse, elle tourna la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter. Mais à peine le mouvement effectué, deux lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes délicatement. Elle se laissa guider dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air.

Elle s'écarta et ouvrit les yeux, croisant deux pupilles d'un bleu intense. Et alors elle se rendit compte qui était en face d'elle. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy.

-Aaahhhhhh ! cria-t-elle. Non mais ça ne va pas ?

-Ne crie pas comme ça, on ne peut pas dire que ça t'ai déplu.

- Drago Malefoy vient de m'embrasser !

Drago affichait un grand sourire, ravi de lui procurer un tel ravissement. Sauf que ce n'était pas du ravissement.

-Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire que je m'appelais Mia ! cria-t-elle à elle-même. Ce n'est que mon surnom, pas mon prénom !

Elle se leva brusquement devant un Drago ahuri.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Mia ?

-Malefoy, dégage de mon compartiment.

-Hein ? Mais attends…

-Je ne suis pas à Serpentard ! Et je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Et puis tu es tellement naïf parfois.

-Je t'interdis de me traiter de naïf !

Pourtant, il l'était. Sa voix n'avait pas changé, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ?

-Malefoy, dégage.

-Mais…

C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le repoussait, et Drago n'aimait pas du tout cela. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ecoute, reprit Hermione. Mia est le diminutif de mon surnom.

-Et quel surnom ?

-Généralement, mes amis m'appellent Mione.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Granger ?

-C'est moi. Maintenant Malefoy, tu dégages.

-Je viens d'embrasser Hermione GRANGER ! Salazar, pardonne-moi !

-Très drôle Malefoy. Dehors.

Hermione essaya de le faire partir mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle tenta de le pousser sous son regard moqueur, mais il ne bougea pas. Pire encore, il prit place sur la banquette comme s'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

-Bah quoi, Mia ? Tu ne viens plus t'asseoir avec moi ?

-Tu as perdu la tête ou tu le fais exprès ?

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Je rêve. Non, je cauchemarde. Malefoy, hého ! C'est moi, Granger. La fille que tu détestes ! Il est hors de question que je vienne m'asseoir avec toi !

-Tu n'as pas aimé ce baiser ?

- Tu te fou de ma… Je vais rester polie… tête ?

-Non.

-Comme si TOI tu voulais m'embrasser MOI.

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Malefoy, on se déteste, t'es au courant ? C'est toi qui me déteste d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rien demandé.

-Et si j'arrête de te détester ?

Hermione soupira longuement, tentant de garder son calme et essayant de comprendre si c'était ou non une mauvaise blague. Elle s'assit en face de lui et répondit sèchement :

-Tu ne peux pas, mon sang n'est pas assez pur pour toi, Monsieur Prétentieux.

-Granger, la guerre est finie.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire semblant de détester les nés-moldus.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, dit-elle en se levant. Maintenant, tu dégages de mon compartiment, il faut que je sorte aussi, mon devoir de nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef m'attend.

-Parfait, allons voir McGonagall.

-Pardon ?

-Il me semble que c'est ce que doivent faire les Préfets-en-Chef de cette année, non ?

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

-On est Préfets-en-Chef ensemble ?

-Il semble que oui.

-Je démissionne. Enfin… je laisse la place.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui tourna autour. Il se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-La perspective de passer l'année avec moi ne te plait pas, Granger ?

Hermione savait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle s'écarta vivement de lui et répliqua :

-C'est ça.

-Tu as bien changé, ajouta-t-il en promenant son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille, s'attardant sur ses cheveux.

-Je suis au courant, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, je dois aller voir la directrice.

-Moi aussi.

Hermione soupira et sortit sans l'attendre.

-Granger ! La politesse, tu connais ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? C'était quoi ces avances ? Elle fit volte-face.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quoi, tu vas me sortir que tu m'aimes et que tu veux vivre avec moi pour le restant de tes jours ?

-Très drôle, Granger. Non, c'est juste que…

-Hum ?

-Oublie, tu vas le prendre très mal.

-Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas me jeter et peut-être même me frapper.

-Lâche le morceau Malefoy !

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu es la seule qui n'a pas encore visité le lit des Malefoy.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler.

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je… Aaahhhhhh.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

-Comme si tu n'en rêvais pas, lança-t-il d'un ton prétentieux.

-Non, je n'en ai jamais rêvé.

-Pourtant, tu devrais.

-Mais… Beurk, rien que d'y penser, j'ai peur. Et tu me lances ça comme ça ?

-Ne fais pas ta dégouté, Hermione.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Hermione manqua de s'étrangler.

-Comment tu m'as appelée ?

-Heu… Hermione. Tu préfères… Mia ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Hermione secoua la tête et recula encore.

-Arrête ton cirque, Malefoy. Tu ne m'auras pas dans ton lit.

-Ce qu'un Malefoy désire, un Malefoy l'a toujours.

-Et bien ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle.

-Il n'y a pas d'exceptions.

Hermione soupira et entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci leur expliqua leurs différentes fonctions et ajouta :

-Je sais que tout ceci ne va pas vous plaire. Mais c'est ainsi. Vous partagerez une salle commune et aurez chacun une chambre.

-Heureusement, souffla Hermione.

Hermione entra dans son compartiment et se retourna pour empêcher Malefoy d'entrer.

-Allez quoi, laisse-moi entrer.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Et bien… Faute de lit…

-T'es dégueulasse Malefoy.

-Je rigolais.

-Heureusement.

Elle ferma la porte puis la rouvrit vivement.

-Malefoy ?

Il était toujours là.

-Quand tu dis que je suis la seule… Tu veux dire que TOUTES les filles de septième année ont couchées avec toi ?

-Ouep.

-Beurk. Et après tu t'étonnes que je ne veux pas. Ce lit a connu TOUTES les filles de mon année…

Drago secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Granger… Toujours la même.

-Je croyais que j'avais changé ? ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Drago sourit et s'éloigna. Dès qu'il vit son père dans son compartiment, il soupira et se ferma. Pendant quelques instants, il avait réussi à l'oublier. Pendant quelques instants, il avait tout oublié, grâce à elle.

« Wow Drago, calme-toi », dit une voix en lui. « Granger n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

« Quand même un peu », répliqua une deuxième voix.

« Mais non. Depuis quand Granger est-elle importante ? »

« Depuis qu'elle est capable de lui faire oublier son père. »

« N'importe quoi. Ce qui lui plait, c'est l'embêter. »

« Et ses jambes aussi. Et son corps, et ses cheveux, et… »

« STOP ! » intima Drago aux deux voix dans son esprit.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le wagon.

-Drago. Où étais-tu ?

-Avec McGonagall.

« Et Granger » renchérit la deuxième voix.

Drago l'ignora et s'assit aux côtés de son père.

-As-tu pris une décision ? demanda Lucius.

-Bien sûr que non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, père.

-Je te préviens, Drago. Nous sommes le…

-1er septembre. Je sais.

-Tu n'a plus que quatre jours.

-…

-Je te préviens, Drago. Si tu n'es pas marié à tes 19 ans et quatre mois, dans quatre jours, tu seras déshérité. C'est une tradition familiale.

-…

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu joues.

-Mon statut de Malefoy et de sang-pur, je sais ! Maintenant, si vous restez ici père, je ne peux pas me consacrer à la recherche de ma future épouse.

Vexé, Lucius se leva. Il sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir ajouté :

-QUATRE jours.

Drago soupira. Il n'avait jamais compris cette tradition. Se marier à 19 ans et quatre mois… Et si jamais il échouait, que lui arriverait-il ? Il ne serait plus considéré comme un Malefoy, ni comme un sang-pur.

« Et Granger dans tout ça ? » ajouta la voix.

Le regard de Drago s'illumina. Mais bien-sûr ! Restait à la convaincre.

Il fonça jusqu'à son compartiment.

-Hermioooooone !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, puis se rassit en voyant que personne n'était blessé ou en train de mourir.

-Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

-J'ai besoin de toi, dit Drago.

-Malefoy, je…

-Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il en mettant un genou à terre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et recula.

-Heu… Tu vas bien ? Tu as bu ?

-Non, je vais très bien ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Mais… non ! Tu ne vas pas bien Malefoy ! Tout à l'heure tu veux me mettre dans ton lit, et là tu me demandes en mariage. Ah, j'ai compris. C'est une blague, hein ? Une sorte de défi ?

-Non ! Laisse-moi quatre jours. Si dans quatre jours je ne t'ai pas séduite, je laisse tomber.

-Malefoy, n…

-Peur de relever un défi devant moi, Hermione ?

-Quoi ? Non ! J'accepte !

-Parfait !

Le train arriva à vingt heures à Poudlard. Hermione en descendit, tout en se demandant une énième fois pourquoi elle avait accepté ces quatre jours de défi. Elle aperçut Drago, appuyé sur le train, attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Quand il la vit, il se redressa et vint vers elle.

-Tu m'attendais ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'épouses ?

-Hum… Avoir des sentiments sincères. Or ce n'est sûrement pas le cas.

-Si ! Bien-sûr que si…

-Pardon ?

-Je t'apprécie Hermione !

-…

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire… Je t'aime bien…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ?

-Mais non !

-Tu m'insultes pendant sept ans, et après tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes ? MAIS TU DELIRES MALEFOY !

-Je te dis que c'est vrai !

Hermione secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Elle monta dans une carriole et s'éloigna de ce fou furieux qui devrait sérieusement consulter un psy.

-Hermione, ça va ? lui demanda Ginny, assise à côté d'elle.

-Oui. Dis, tu trouves que Malefoy a changé, toi ?

-Hum… Oui un peu. Il est plus ouvert. Et moins froid aussi.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tut.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée dans sa chambre de préfète par un grand bruit dans la salle commune. Salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy, malheureusement. Elle se leva et s'approcha.

-Et mince ! jura la voix de Malefoy.

Hermione le vit se baisser et ramasser le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de lâcher. Il se releva et prit un plateau où était disposé un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes.

Discrètement, elle remonta se coucher. Mais alors qu'elle abaissait la couverture sur sa tête, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle fit semblant de dormir.

-Granger, tu dors ?

Elle ne bougea pas, curieuse. Elle garda ses yeux fermés alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Apparemment oui. J'ai l'air bête à parler tout seul, là. Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas si belle, j'abandonnerais tout de suite.

Il posa le plateau sur une table de nuit et la secoua lentement.

-Granger, hé, réveilles-toi.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tiens, ton petit-déjeuner.

Il lui tendit le plateau et s'assit sur son lit.

-Hum, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce plateau dans ma chambre à six heures du matin ?

-Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?

-Je ne suis pas du tout choqué.

Hermione décida d'abandonner ce combat et lança :

-Explique-moi. Je ne comprends pas. Tu arrives, tu veux d'abord coucher avec moi, et ensuite tu veux m'épouser. Et enfin, tu m'apportes le déjeuner au lit. Je ne te suis plus, Malefoy. Où sont passées les insultes ?

-J'ai toujours insulté tout le monde pour faire plaisir à mon père. Il voulait que j'aie une image de froideur et que je ne m'attache à personne afin de ne pas être déçu. Mais voilà… je me suis attaché à quelqu'un qui ne s'en ai pas rendu compte.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Tu es naïve, Granger.

-C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit dans le train, et tu m'as dit de ne plus le dire et tu viens de me le dire.

-Overdose du verbe 'dire' !

Hermione éclata de rire, rapidement suivie de Drago.

Puis Hermione parut songeuse et arrêta de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

-Je me demandais comment tu pouvais me faire rire et pleurer en même temps…

-Pleurer ? Non, ne pleure pas.

-Pas maintenant. Mais… avant.

-Je suis désolé pour tous ce que j'ai fait. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, je n'ai rien contre les personnes nées-moldues.

-Ah bon ?

-Je te l'ai dit dans le train.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Pourquoi du blond ? demanda Drago.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Peut-être pensais-tu à moi ?

-Pfff…

-Bon, on le mange ce déjeuner ?

C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent à partager un repas. Quand ils eurent fini, chacun s'habilla et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se rendirent en cours de potion ensemble. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent sur leur passage. Malefoy et Granger, rigolant ensemble ? Impensable, et pourtant.

La journée passa rapidement. Après leur cour commun, Hermione et Drago ne se virent plus de la journée. Le soir, la jeune fille s'endormit rapidement, ses pensées divaguant vers un certain blond…

Le deuxième jour du défi pointa son nez. Drago se leva le cœur léger, mais celui-ci retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit la lettre de son père.

« Drago, tu n'as plus que quelques jours pour te marier. Nous sommes le 3, tu auras 19 ans et quatre mois le 5. Dépêches-toi. D'autres parts, tu pourras toujours épouser Pansy, elle en serait ravie. Ton père. »

Pansy ? Beurk, rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir. Il n'aimait pas cette fille ainsi. Et il ne voulait pas l'épouser, il voulait se marier avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimé en secret. Et bien qu'il ait prévu de ne jamais rien lui dire, l'urgence de la situation l'avait poussé à tout lui avoué. Seulement cette fille ne le croyait pas.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Hermione entra dans la salle commune, vêtue d'une simple robe d'été. La journée de la veille l'avait épuisé. Bien qu'ils fussent dimanche, les cours avaient eu lieu pour « remettre dans le bain » les élèves, d'après la directrice. C'est pourquoi ce lundi 3 septembre était un jour de repos.

-Malefoy, déjà debout ? demanda Hermione en le voyant.

-Eh bien oui, j'ai une princesse à séduire.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent quelque peu.

-Et bien, va la séduire et laisse-moi tranquille.

Quelle mauvaise fois ! Drago prit une longue inspiration et, calmement, s'approcha d'elle.

-Ecoute. Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. Je sais aussi que tu es perturbée de ce que je te dis. J'en sais tellement des choses sur ton compte ! En fait, depuis un jour en particulier, je connais tes sentiments par cœur.

Hermione le regardait avec deux grands yeux ronds. Elle demanda :

-Quel jour ?

-Un jour merveilleux. La Grande Salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. De grands rideaux aux fenêtres, de la neige, un grand sapin blanc, des lumières éclatantes. Tu avais une robe bleue magnifique. Toutes les filles étaient jalouses. Et puis tu avais le cavalier le plus prisé de cette année-là. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Ce soir-là, je me suis rendu compte à quelle point je tenais à toi. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru que je me serais autant attaché à toi… Et moi le dernier. Depuis, je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder. Tu ne sentais jamais mon regard ? Même quand Voldemort me parlait je pensais à ta sécurité. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que je vais bien ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Et puis maintenant, tu es magnifique. Des cheveux blonds… D'où t'es venu l'idée ? Maintenant, tous les garçons te regardent, et ça me dégoute.

Hermione était sans voix. Que dire ? Il avait l'air sincère. Mais… non. Peut-être pas, en fin de compte.

-Comment savoir si tu mens ?

-Je ne mens pas.

-Et comment puis-je le savoir ?

-Un Malefoy ne ment jamais.

-C'est ça, oui…

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

-Tu m'as dit vouloir m'épouser, or je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Que dois-je faire pour que tu me croies ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira et passa devant elle.

-Pas de déjeuner aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il sourit et se retourna.

-Tu as apprécié celui d'hier ?

-Et bien… hum…

-Un petit 'oui' ne te ferais pas de mal, tu sais.

-Oui ! Oui j'ai bien aimé hier matin.

-Alors, on va le refaire ! Monte dans ta chambre.

-Pardon ?

-Monte dans ta chambre, Hermione.

Une fois de plus, ses traits changèrent quand il prononça son prénom. Elle s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoignait, un plateau en main.

-Voilà ! dit-il, fier.

Elle lui sourit et se surprit à apprécier ce repas. Et s'il était sincère ? Et s'il l'aimait vraiment ?

-Drago ?

Surpris de l'utilisation de son prénom, ledit Drago releva la tête.

-Est-ce que… enfin…

-Si je suis sincère ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère avec toi que maintenant. Est-ce ma faute si je t'aime ? Non. Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Non plus. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dis aujourd'hui…

« Bien sûr que tu sais ! » dit de nouveau une voix dans sa faute. « Tu vas te marier et tu l'utilises, tu es un Malefoy et je t'en félicite. »

« Je tiens à dire que se faire féliciter par une voix dans sa tête est tout à fait normal… C'est de l'ironie, bien entendu. » ajouta une deuxième voix.

« Au moins je le félicite pour ce qu'il fait ! »

« Et tu ne devrais pas ! Franchement… Utiliser une si jolie fille pour des fins aussi ignobles ! »

« Il est un Malefoy ! »

« Et un idiot ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

-Arghhhhh ! cria Drago.

-Ҫa ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se rapprochant.

Il eut un petit sourire en sentant sa proximité et répondit :

-Non, j'ai un peu mal à ma tête, c'est rien.

Ils finirent ce petit déjeuner. Hermione avait l'air heureux mais Drago était préoccupé. La culpabilité était de plus en plus présente chez lui. Dans trois jours, en incluant celui-ci, il devrait être marié. Et il utilisait Hermione pour ça. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui mentait pas, et c'était ce qui le perturbait le plus.

Ils se séparèrent, Hermione alla rejoindre Ginny. Il la regarda s'en aller, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulants derrière elle. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait ? Au fond de lui-même, il connaissait la réponse, et depuis bien longtemps. Au fond de lui-même il savait peut-être que ce qu'il lui avait dit était la vérité. Ou non.

Il passa la journée entière sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets, à réfléchir. Il perdait de précieuses minutes mais il avait besoin de se poser et réfléchir.

-Drago ?

Il était plus de huit heures maintenant, et ne l'ayant pas vu de toute la journée, Hermione était venu voir pourquoi il ne venait pas manger dans la Grande Salle.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se releva et la fixa.

-Est-ce que tu me crois sincère ?

Déstabilisée que la situation se retourne contre elle, elle répliqua :

-Mais… je… Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger à midi ?

-Réponds.

-Toi aussi.

-Hermione !

-Drago !

Drago se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas répondu. La réponse était donc négative… Elle le lui aurait dit dans le cas contraire. Ne souhaitant pas répondre, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago rejoignit lui aussi son lit. Il n'était que huit heures, mais le sommeil l'emporta bien vite.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

Drago sauta de son lit et attrapa sa baguette. Hermione venait de crier, il en était certain. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la sienne à la volée. Du moins, il essaya : elle était verrouillée. D'un coup de baguette, il fit céder la porte. Hermione se tortillait dans ses draps. Elle était en sueur et une expression de peur se fixait sur son visage.

-Hermione !

Il la secoua pour la réveiller mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Elle se redressa brusquement.

-Respire, lui dit-il.

Il la serra dans ses bras et put sentir son cœur qui battait rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Il y avait… Parents… Malefoy… Vert.

Drago ne comprit pas grand-chose et continua de calmer la jeune fille. Les mots qu'elle disait n'avaient pas de rapport entre eux mais il ne releva pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle respirait à nouveau calmement.

-Je… Ce rêve…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Calme-toi. Que se passait-il ?

-J'ai revu mes parents, et… Et leur mort, et… leur assassin, et…

Le lien se fit automatiquement. Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Tout devenait évident. La raison qui la poussait à le repousser encore, la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête à l'épouser. Qui épouserait le fils de l'assassin de ses parents ? Son père était une ordure. Et pourtant, il avait été libéré, pour la bonne conduite de sa mère…

-Oh. Salazar.

Il se leva d'un coup et tourna en rond dans la pièce. Il avait envie de tuer son père pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione.

-Drago…

-QUOI ?

Hermione sursauta et éclata en sanglot.

-Non, non, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû crier.

Il se rassit à côté d'elle.

-Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur la femme que j'aime.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard bleu océan.

-Dois-je te croire ? murmura-t-elle.

-Veux-tu me croire ? répondit-il.

-Oui.

-Alors crois-moi.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Le baiser fut d'une douceur inouï. Ils ressentirent tous deux les mêmes picotements dans leur ventre, ils ressentirent tous deux l'amour de l'autre. Et ils surent.

Ils s'aimaient.

Ils se séparèrent lentement.

-Merci, murmura Drago.

Hermione lui sourit et s'allongea dans son lit. Les bras de Drago autour d'elle, elle se rendormit.

Les rayons de soleil envahirent la pièce. Hermione grogna et s'extirpa doucement de son lit. Drago dormait toujours. Elle descendit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Drago. Elle remarqua qu'une lettre trônait sur la table. Elle s'en approchant et la lit :

« Drago, tu n'as plus que deux jours. Deux jours pour te marier. Pansy t'attends, prends-là. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais tu ne trouveras pas mieux. Mais enfin. Si tu arrives à convaincre quelqu'un de t'épouser avant demain soir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais j'en doute. DEUX. JOURS. Ton père. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la lettre. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux chocolat et elle poussa un cri aigu.

Quand Drago arriva dans la pièce, elle était vide. Ni lettre, ni Hermione. Elle était partie se réfugier autre part.

Ginny mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand elle vit sa meilleure amie en pleurs, une lettre à la main.

-Hermione ?

Celle-ci entra dans la Grande Salle et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers eux. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Ginny.

-Hermione, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Ginny la parcourra des yeux et se leva.

-Reste ici Hermione. J'ai un Malefoy à frapper.

Hermione ne répondit rien et s'assit à la table.

Ginny trouva rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Préfets et entra sans frapper.

-MALEFOY !

Ledit Malefoy était sous la douche. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup à propos d'Hermione et du fait qu'elle avait crié. Il sortit, attrapa une serviette et se précipita dans la Salle Commune.

-Weaslette ? Qu'est-ce que…

Sa main fendit l'air et Drago se prit une gifle monumentale.

-COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE ҪA ? TU N'ES QU'UNE ORDURE !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-FAIS PAS LE MALIN !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu n'es qu'un salop Malefoy !

Drago attrapa Ginny par les poignets et l'immobilisa.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! C'est Hermione ? Elle va bien ?

-Non elle ne va pas bien ! Et c'est ta faute !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Alors comme ça tu dois être marié demain soir ?

Drago se figea et lâcha Ginny. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir découvert cela ? Et si elle savait, Hermione…

-Où est-elle ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Tu l'as utilisé ! Elle est effondrée !

-Où est Hermione ?!

Ginny recula et sortit, non sans avoir ajouter :

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle veut être seule. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle peut être. Et si tu la connais bien, tu devrais la trouver. Sinon, tant pis pour toi.

Drago réfléchissait. Il devait la trouver. Où pouvait-elle être ? La bibliothèque ! Non, mauvaise idée. Si elle veut être seule, ce n'est pas là qu'elle ira. La Salle Commune des Gryffondors ? Non plus.

Alors où ?

Le regard de Drago s'illumina et il se précipita hors de la pièce. Il courut jusqu'à une série d'escalier. Oui, elle ne pouvait être que là. Il monta quatre à quatre toutes les marches et arriva enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était là, assise au bord du vide. Elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de sauter, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Or il devait lui parler.

-Hermione !

Son regard triste se tourna vers lui et elle se leva, rouge de colère.

-VA-T'EN !

-Hermione ! Tu as mal compris !

-Tu dois te marier et tu m'utilises pour ça. J'ai très bien compris, et tout s'explique ! Ton approche, ta demande en mariage, tes attentions envers moi. Sinon, tu ne seras plus le bon petit Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Tout ce que j'ai dit est la vérité ! Oui, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour te le dire, mais je t'aime ! Je sais que tu le sais.

-Non, je ne le sais pas ! Je ne sais rien ! Tout ce que je croyais vrai n'est qu'un mensonge pour m'épouser ! Alors lâche-moi, et va rejoindre Pansy ! Pauvre Pansy, elle va épouser une ordure.

-HERMIONE !

Il lui prit les poignets, comme avec Ginny un peu plus tôt.

-Je. T'Aime. Depuis longtemps.

Hermione se dégagea et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Dois-je te croire ?

-Veux-tu me croire ?

Elle connaissait la réponse, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Mais ce qu'elle avait découvert avait tout brisé. Elle avait eu tellement mal en lisant la lettre…

-Veux-tu me croire ? répéta Drago, incertain de sa réponse.

-Non.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers. Non. Une réponse tranchante qui avait tout brisé en lui. Il sentait un poids dans sa poitrine. Le poids d'un cœur mort.

Il essaya de la trouver toute la journée. Il parcourut la Grande Salle, sa chambre, leur Salle Commune, la Salle Commune des Serpentards (allez savoir pourquoi…), toutes les salles de cours, tout le château. Tout le château sauf trois pièces : les Salles Communes des autres maisons. Il pouvait en éliminer deux, donc Hermione se trouvait dans l'un des seuls endroits où il ne la trouverait pas : la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il attendit donc le soir, dans la Grande Salle, de la voir et lui parler. Mais elle ne vint pas. Ni Weaslette, d'ailleurs.

Il rejoignit sa chambre sans oser frapper à celle d'Hermione. Elle n'y serait probablement pas…

5 septembre. La date résonnait dans les pensées de Drago. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour se marier, et en cas d'échec il pourrait dire adieu à son statut de Malefoy et de sang-pur. Mais… s'en souciait-il vraiment ?

« Oui ! » lança la première voix.

« Non ! » lança en même temps la deuxième voix.

« Bien-sûr que si ! C'est plus important que tout ! »

« Tout, sauf elle »

« TOUT ! »

« Il préfère l'avoir elle ! »

« Non ! »

Drago décida de ne plus les écouter et de décider lui-même. Que préférait-il ? Se marier à Pansy, être riche et Malefoy. Ou. Être avec Hermione et vivre sa vie sans se soucier de son statut. Ou. Epouser Hermione ET avoir la richesse.

La dernière solution semblait trop irréelle. Jamais Hermione ne l'épouserait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour ça. Mais s'il épousait Pansy, alors tout espoir disparaitrait : elle ne serait jamais avec lui, c'était évident.

Alors… que choisir ?

Il resta la journée entière devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune. Puis il se décida à se lever, il avait faim et il était plus de huit heures.

Il entendit des bruits provenant de la Grande Salle. Il avait l'intuition que la réponse s'y trouvait. Il s'y rendit donc.

Les élèves applaudissaient en rythme. Les tables avaient disparues. Une musique de fond résonnait. Au centre, deux personnes dansaient et riaient. Que fêtait-on ?

Mais Drago ne s'en soucia pas. Son regard était tourné vers le buffet. Vers une personne en particulier. Elle était là.

Il s'approcha lentement. Mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se précipita vers l'estrade et saisit un micro.

-Excusez-moi ! Tout le monde, écoutez-moi ! J'ai quelque chose à dire. Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai blessé sans le vouloir. Tu n'as pas mérité ça. Oui, je me suis rapproché de toi parce que j'y étais obligé. Et je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé dans ta chambre, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir consolé, je ne regrette pas d'avoir partagé ces repas avec toi. Et même si au début c'était parce que devais me marier, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour ça. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu me pardonnes de ne rien t'avoir dit parce que je tiens à toi. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir donné mes intentions dès le départ. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas de toutes les autres choses, et des quelques bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Je regrette beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça.

Il leva enfin les yeux du sol et les posa sur Hermione qui s'était figé et qui le regardait. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui rougit.

Drago s'adressa alors à l'assemblée.

-Et je refuse de me marier ce soir. Je serais renié, je ne serais plus un Malefoy, je n'aurais plus tout cet argent et je ne serais plus un sang-pur. Mais je fais ça pour une princesse qui en vaut la peine. Et cette princesse s'appelle Mia.

Il descendit lentement et s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne bougeait plus. Il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Et à sa grande surprise, elle ne recula pas.

Des hurlements et des applaudissements retentirent autour d'eux. Tout le monde souriait autour d'eux. Personne ne remarqua Lucius Malefoy, furieux, s'en aller. Personne ne remarqua que la musique reprenait. Personne ne remarqua qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient là.

Mais le bonheur de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger en cet instant, ça, tout le monde le vit.


	6. Cohabitation

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Cohabitation

|One Shot.|

Hermione se leva lentement. La neige tombait dehors. Elle alla à sa fenêtre et contempla les flocons blancs. Elle adorait l'hiver. Le 23 décembre s'annonçait froid.

Hermione vivait avec ses parents depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle leur avait rendu leur mémoire mais n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un appartement, même avec la rémunération du ministère pour sa participation dans la guerre.

Elle descendit et trouva ses parents debout devant l'escalier, prêts à lui parler. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée !

-Hermione, dit son père. On doit te parler.

-Voilà, continua sa mère. J'ai une amie qui vient de perdre son appartement dans un incendie. J'ai besoin de l'héberger ici.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione. Il n'y a pas de problèmes !

-Seulement… elle est de ton monde.

« Hein ? » pensa Hermione. « Mais qui ça peut bien être ? ».

-D'accord, dit-elle. Elle prendra la chambre d'amis, puisqu'elle est libre.

-La chambre d'amis ne suffira pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a un fils.

« De mieux en mieux ».

-D'accord.

-Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes.

Hermione était un peu vexée d'être prévenue à la dernière minute, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et libéra un matelas qui se trouvait sous son lit. Elle y mit un drap, pour celui qui allait dormir là. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de dormir avec un inconnu dans sa chambre, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle rangea un peu la pièce et entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle descendit, prête à accueillir les invités.

Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle les aperçut. Une femme. Et son fils.

Elle se figea instantanément.

De l'autre côté, le jeune homme se figea aussi.

-Bienvenue chez nous, intervint Mme Granger.

-Merci beaucoup Jane, dit la femme.

-Mais de rien, Narcissa.

« Narcissa Malefoy dans mon salon. Chez moi. Chez mes parents. Aaaaaaaaaaah ! ».

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Hermione, calmes-toi, dit son père. C'est l'amie à ta mère, Narcissa.

-MAIS CETTE FEMME EST LA SŒUR DE BELLATRIX !

Elle monta comme une furie dans sa chambre, claquant la porte.

-Merde, merde ! Malefoy et sa mère sont chez moi !

Elle criait toute seule. Elle tapa son point dans le mur, et se fit mal plus qu'autre chose.

-Aïe !

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit le poignet. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! dit-elle machinalement.

Elle vit Drago et s'écria :

-Arrght non n'entrez pas !

-Sympa Granger.

-Toujours, avec toi…

Il haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent, et entra dans la pièce. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui ne le fit en rien reculer.

-Ecoute… On ne peut pas…

-Vivre ensemble, compléta Hermione.

-Voilà. Il faut qu'on trouve un truc. N'importe quoi.

-Oui. Mais quoi ?

-C'est toi le génie, non ?

-J'ai bien une idée. Mais elle est totalement saugrenue, et…

-Dis-moi.

Hermione lui expliqua rapidement son plan et Drago accepta aussitôt. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils feraient équipe ensemble ? Personne.

Hermione se leva et descendit, suivie du jeune homme.

-Maman, papa, Narcissa, appela-t-elle. Nous avons réfléchi, et nous avons décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. On va même devenir amis, et je vais faire découvrir à Drago les objets moldus.

-Et moi ce qu'elle ne connait pas du monde sorcier.

Ravis, les parents d'Hermione et Narcissa ne trouvèrent rien à redire tandis que les deux jeunes gens remontaient dans leur chambre.

-Ok, dit Drago. Ҫa, c'est fait. Maintenant…

-Première étape, je sais. En avant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se dirigea vers une petite armoire qui renfermait des dizaines de boutons. Elle en activa un, et soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Après un dernier sortilège, Hermione retourna rapidement dans sa chambre.

-Bien joué Granger. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

-On va voir nos parents.

Ils descendirent rapidement.

-Maman ! cria Hermione. Maman, désolée, je n'ai pas voulu provoquer cette coupure de courant, je… J'ai montré à Drago comment on utilisait l'électricité, et il s'est amusé, et…

-C'est pas grave Hermione. Ton père l'aura bientôt rétabli.

« Mais bien-sûr » songea Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers Drago et pu facilement imaginer son sourire. Dans le noir, elle ne le voyait pas, mais c'était comme si.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui chuchota :

-Et maintenant ?

-A toi de jouer, Malefoy.

Drago sourit et jeta un sort au hasard.

-Granger ! Non mais ça ne va pas de lancer des sorts comme ça !

-Pardon ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Et ce sort, c'était quoi ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien !

-Toujours aussi menteuse, Granger.

-Je ne te permets pas !

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission !

-Espèce de sale cancrelat !

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire !

-Espèce de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Drago la plaqua au sol en faisant un maximum de bruit, tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il y eut quelques cris parmi leurs parents.

-Drago, lâche-la tout de suite ! cria Narcissa. Mais où est ma baguette ?

Drago eut un grand sourire. La baguette de sa mère ? Ah, non non, il n'y avait pas touché ! Quelle idée, voyons !

-Hermione, tu vas bien ?

-NON ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était simplement morte de rire.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi personne ne rallume la lumière ?

-IL M'ECRASE !

-Pas du tout !

-Si Malefoy, tu m'écrases ! Lève-toi !

-J'ai trébuché !

-Mon œil ouais !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?!

-Non !

-Espèce de sale…

-SILENCE ! crièrent en cœur Narcissa et Jane.

-Si j'entends encore un seul bruit, je tu sors de la maison ! cria Jane.

-Et ça compte pour toi aussi Drago !

-Maintenant, vous montez tous les deux dans votre chambre et en silence !

Ils disparurent dans l'escalier au moment où le père d'Hermione rétablissait l'électricité.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle avant d'éclater de rire. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en riant.

Drago, lui, riait aussi. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle se relevait.

-C'était tellement drôle ! Dommage qu'on ne pouvait pas voir leurs têtes.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Et bien, il me semble que dans deux jours c'est Noël.

-Tu penses à la même chose ?

-On dirait.

Ils se sourirent et se relevèrent. Discrètement, alors que leurs mères se calmaient, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre des parents d'Hermione. Ils ouvrirent une grande armoire où étaient cachés les cadeaux d'Hermione. Il y en avait environ une dizaine.

-Ils sont là. Je les ouvre ?

-Tu es sûre que toi, Miss-je-sais-tout, tu es capable de gâcher le Noël de tes parents ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Avec plaisir Hermione !

Elle se figea un instant en entendant son prénom mais attrapa tout de même un cadeau.

-Et si, au lieu de les ouvrir, je les faisais simplement disparaitre ? Mes parents croiraient alors qu'ils ne les ont pas achetés, alors qu'ils en étaient certains.

-Tu as de ces idées parfois Granger, tu me fais peur.

-Ben quoi ?

-Rien. C'est une merveilleuse idée pour les faire devenir complètement cinglés.

-Je fais quoi alors ?

-Cache-les quelque part, c'est une bonne idée.

-Ok, et…

Ils entendirent des pas et bientôt, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter sous le lit en refermant grossièrement l'armoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes sur le sol, attendant que la personne s'en aille. Ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Hermione pouvait facilement sentir le souffle de Drago dans ses cheveux. De même qu'il pouvait sentir le sien sur son torse.

Finalement, la mère d'Hermione –parce que c'était elle- sortit de la pièce. Hermione et Drago mirent du temps à réaliser qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui parla :

-Je crois qu'on devrait sortir.

-Mouais…

Ils sortirent de dessus le lit et se relevèrent.

-Sinon, on peut ne pas toucher aux cadeaux, dit Hermione. Je voudrais passer un Noël à peu près normal…

-Je suis d'accord… On reprendra notre plan après Noël ? Un jour de torture seulement.

-Bah je me disais…

-Oui ?

-On pourrait faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas de la torture ?

-C'est impossible. Tu me détestes Granger.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Prouve-moi que tu ne me détestes pas !

Hermione, prise d'un élan de folie, se rapprocha d'un coup, prit le visage de Drago en coupe et l'embrassa avec force.

Choqué, Drago se figea.

Finalement, Hermione se retira et recula.

Elle sortit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Encore choqué, Drago mit du temps à sortir de la pièce. Il se demandait comment cela avait pu arriver. Et non pas qu'il en était malheureux. Bien au contraire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça…

Des années. Des années qu'il attendait un baiser, un regard ou une parole qui ne portait aucune haine ou sans rapport avec ce fichu plan pour les séparer.

Tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments et à vivre avec, sans retour de la part de la jeune fille. Et il avait même appris à faire semblant de la détester.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait peut-être une chance. Infime, certes, mais bien réelle.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione et frappa plusieurs coups.

-Hermione ! Ouvre !

-Casse-toi Malefoy. T'es content hein ?

-Tais-toi et ouvre !

-Non !

-Ouvre ou je défonce la porte !

-Tu n'oserais p…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte avait explosé et laissait place à un Drago, baguette en main.

-Ahhh !

Drago entra et s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et recula.

-Dégage de ma chambre !

-Hermione, écoutes-moi !

-Non, dégage !

Drago s'énerva et lui attrapa les poignets, l'immobilisant.

-Tu vas m'écouter oui !

Hermione se tut et se figea.

-Je voulais te parler du baiser de tout à l'heure…

-Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas, dit-elle.

-Et donc… Hein ?

-Ҫa ne se reproduira plus.

Drago était pris de court. Comment ça ?

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? De toute façon, moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé t'embrasser.

Drago se figea et la lâcha soudainement. Ce n'était pas prévu, non !

-On passera un beau Noël et ensuite on fera en sorte que tu dégages de chez moi, ça te va Malefoy ?

-Oui et…

Il marqua une courte pause puis compléta :

-… non.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, on passera un beau Noël. Non, on ne fera pas en sorte que je m'en aille.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir aux paroles de Drago.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en se disant : « Je suis un imbécile. » Il décida de ne pas se lever. Il resta dans son lit jusqu'à sept heures du soir, à lire et faire quelques devoirs pour ses études. Il ne voulait pas croiser Hermione. Mais le soir, un diner était organisé pour Noël. Il s'obligea à bien s'habiller et sortit finalement de la chambre d'ami de sa mère.

Tout le monde s'asseyait autour de la table quand il arriva. Il prit place sans regarder personne.

Après le diner, il prétexta une fatigue et monta se coucher. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Drago, c'est Hermione.

Il soupira et dit :

-Je suis fatigué, on se voit demain.

-S'il-te-plait, ouvre.

-Non.

-Je pourrais la faire exploser…

-Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es pas moi.

Il entendit finalement ses pas s'éloigner et s'endormit.

C'était le matin de Noël. Hermione se leva et décida d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux, telle une enfant.

Elle découvrit plusieurs livres de ses parents, d'Harry et de Ginny, un paquet de friandises de Ron et un pull de Molly. Il ne lui restait qu'un cadeau sans étiquette.

-Maman, c'est de vous ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas de moi non plus, dit Narcissa. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller acheter quelque chose, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit la mère d'Hermione.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en ouvrant le paquet. Il contenait un collier en or représentant une plume ornée de rubis.

-Waouh, s'exclamèrent Jane et Narcissa en même temps.

-De qui est-ce ? ajouta Narcissa.

-Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas de mot.

-C'est parce que je comptais te le donner en face.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Drago, main dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur d'un air nonchalant.

-C'est de toi ?

-Retourne-le, tu y verras mes initiales.

-Tu es narcissique, Drago.

-Il n'y a pas que les miennes.

Hermione retourna le collier et vit sur le dos de la plume « D.M.H.G ».

-J'ai acheté ce collier i peu près huit ans.

-Huit ans ? Et tu comptais le donner à qui ?

-A toi, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Hermione rejoignit Drago qui s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Elle le suivit.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Nulle part. Je voulais juste qu'on soit seuls.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour faire ça.

Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa. Hermione répondit au baiser, heureuse d'en avoir un deuxième.

-Joyeux Noël Hermione.

-Joyeux Noël Drago.

Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent tout de même dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago avait le meilleur cadeau qui puisse exister : elle. Et elle avait le meilleur cadeau qu'elle pouvait avoir : lui.


	7. Je suis un idiot

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Je suis un idiot.

|One Shot.|

Je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot et je suis un idiot.

Attendez, vous ai-je dit que j'étais un idiot ?

Deux jours. C'est Noël dans deux jours. Et moi ? Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour le bal. Je pourrais choisir n'importe qui. N'importe quelle fille lâcherait immédiatement son cavalier pour y aller avec moi. N'importe laquelle, toutes, sauf une. Et évidemment, laquelle je veux ? Elle. J'ai un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle n'a pas dit non, elle n'a pas dit oui non plus.

Et moi, je suis un idiot.

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Moi non plus. Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ? Comment ?

Je me décide à me lever. Il est plus de une heure de l'après-midi, tout le monde doit avoir fini de manger. Je vais pouvoir le faire aussi sans la voir. Si je la vois, je sais que j'aurais une tête d'idiot attardé. Ce que je suis.

Je prends une rapide douche et m'habille. Je sors de ma Salle Commune sans croiser personne. Serait-ce un miracle ?

Ah, ben non en fait. La Grande Salle est pleine. Ils ne peuvent pas tous manger à midi ? Arrght.

Je mange rapidement sans oser lever les yeux. Et si je croise son regard ? J'aurais l'air d'un idiot. Ce que je suis.

Dès que j'ai fini, je me lève et marche droit devant moi. Quelqu'un marche derrière moi. Ce n'est sûrement pas elle, je suis juste paranoïaque. Un idiot paranoïaque, de mieux en mieux.

-Drago ?

Ah, ben non en fait. Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. C'est bien elle. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas se retourner, ne pas… Pourquoi mon corps s'est-il retourné ?!

-Oui ?

J'aurais pu dire « Salut, je suis désolé pour tout », mais non. J'ai dit « Oui ? ».

-Hum… Drago, il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle…

-Oui.

-Tu sais, de…

-Oui.

Il faut être traumatisé pour ne rien dire d'autre. Un idiot traumatisé et paranoïaque. Je vous présente Drago Malefoy !

-Tu m'aiderais si tu disais autre chose que oui.

-Oui.

Elle rigole. Bon c'est à moi de parler, là. Il faut que je m'excuse. Zeeeeen, respire.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour entendre tes excuses mais ça fait plaisir. Je voudrais juste savoir… pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un idiot.

Elle sourit.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Ah, vous voyez ! Je suis un idiot, si elle le dit c'est que c'est vrai. Tout ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Quoi que parfois il faut voir. Mais même quand elle a tort, pour moi elle a raison.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Drago ? Je croyais que tu avais juste changé, un minimum. Mais non, tu m'as fait mal, encore. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, tu sais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il fallait y penser avant, Drago.

-Je sais.

-Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon collier ?

-Lequel ?

-L'oiseau qui sort de sa cage.

-Oh. C'est celui que je t'ai offert.

-Oui, il est très beau. J'aimerais le récupérer.

-Mais… tu me pardonnes ?

-Non, je…

Et mince. Bon, on se calme, on ne crie pas, on ne se jette pas d'une tour.

-D'accord, je te le rendrais.

-Merci.

Un grand silence s'installe. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que je suis désolé ? Déjà fait. Que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, que je suis un idiot et que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper ? Oui voilà, je vais dire ça. Je vais dire tout ce que je ressens.

-Bon, je vais y aller, dit-elle.

C'est le moment, là, de parler.

-Oui.

Idiot, idiot, idiot. Elle fait demi-tour et disparait.

Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, puisque c'est Noël dans deux jours. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière.

Je croise Potter dans les couloirs. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

-Malefoy !

-Oui ?

Je crois que j'ai un problème avec ce mot. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Pardon ?

-TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE IDIOT !

Ah, vous voyez ?

-Ecoute Potter, je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de toi en plus !

-Tu ne mérites même pas d'être en vie !

-Ҫa aussi je le sais.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, que veux-tu ?

Je le laisse et m'éloigne. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces remarques pour savoir que je suis un idiot abruti paranoïaque et traumatisé. Je passe l'après-midi à contempler le magnifique plafond de la Salle Commune. Il est blanc et magnifique. Je ne rigole pas ! Si, un peu.

Je me suis endormi facilement hier soir. Trop de sentiments donnent sommeil. On comprend pourquoi je ne dormais jamais avant.

Il est plus de midi. Encore.

Il faut que j'aille manger, je crois. Je prends une douche et m'habille. Je m'apprête à sortir mais j'ai oublié un truc. Quelques pas en arrière, je récupère le collier en or. Celui que je lui avais offert et qu'elle a oublié à la bibliothèque, la dernière fois. Elle l'avait enlevé et elle n'a pas pensé à le récupérer quand elle est partie en pleurant.

La Grande Salle est de nouveau pleine. Tout le monde parle du bal de Noël. Arrght.

-Drago, tu ne manges pas ?

C'est Pansy.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Je meurs de faim. Mais ma gorge est trop serrée. Je me lève, le collier en main. Courage. Je vais m'approcher de la table des Gryffondors, alors courage.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourne, visiblement surprise de me voir là. Je lui tends le collier au bout duquel l'oiseau tente de sortir de sa cage. C'est un collier magique mais elle ne le sait pas.

Je me baisse et chuchote :

-J'aurais aimé te l'offrir à nouveau.

Et je m'en vais. Tous les Gryffondors sont visiblement choqués. Tant pis pour eux.

Je retourne dans ma Salle Commune. Décidemment. De nouveau, le plafond me paraît très joli, avec de belles couleurs (Je reprécise : il est blanc).

Le soir venu, je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal du lendemain. Il faudrait peut-être que je demande à Hermione. Que je redemande. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, elle n'a pas répondu et en même temps elle pleurait, donc bon…

Un hibou serait parfait. Je prends une plume et un parchemin et écrit une lettre. Celle-ci finit en cendres deux minutes plus tard. Elle était idiote. Comme moi. Peut-être que je devrais aller au bal avec ma lettre. On fait un beau couple d'idiots.

Je retourne dans la Grande Salle à vingt heures pour manger. Elle n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchit à me pardonner. Peut-être…

Je m'endors tard ce soir-là, tellement préoccupé.

Le lendemain, je me rends de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Elle est de nouveau pleine. Et Elle est de nouveau là.

Je mange rapidement sans la regarder. Si je la regarde, je saurais si elle me pardonne ou pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Non, non.

Je me lève. Et je la vois se lever. Mince. Je me dépêche et elle me suit. Vite ! Je ne veux pas lui parler.

J'arrive à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Elle a l'air déçue et ne peut pas entrer. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Ah oui, je suis un idiot…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit quand un hibou entre dans ma chambre. Il m'apporte un petit paquet et s'en va. J'ouvre le colis et reste stupéfait. C'est un collier en or. LE collier en or. Celui avec l'oiseau qui tente de s'envoler. Il y a un petit mot avec.

« Il me semble que tu voulais me l'offrir toi-même. Après tout c'est Noël ce soir. »

Je souris. Un sourire idiot. Je prends une plume et réponds.

« Veux-tu d'un idiot pour le bal de Noël ? »

Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera, mais ce soir je me rendrais devant la Grande Salle en l'attendant. Elle m'a sûrement pardonné. Ce collier le prouve.

A vingt-et-une heures, je quitte ma chambre et me rends dans la Salle Commune, le collier en main. J'attends dix, quinze, vingt minutes. Est-ce qu'elle viendra ? Il faut qu'elle vienne !

Soudain, elle apparait en haut. Dans une robe bleue magnifique, elle descend les escaliers. Elle me rejoint et je lui tends son collier. L'oiseau est toujours dans sa cage.

-Hermione… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas embrasser cette fille, en réalité. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a pris par surprise et moi, comme un idiot, je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

-Drago… Je veux bien oublier.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien d'un idiot ?

-Et bien… oui.

Je souris et l'amène à moi. Je vois qu'elle sourit aussi et l'embrasse tendrement. Soudain, quand elle recule, l'oiseau d'or de son collier arrive à sortir. Lentement, il ouvre la cage et s'envole au loin.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce collier est magique, Hermione. Quand la personne se sent bien et qu'elle est heureuse, l'oiseau se détache et s'envole.

Elle sourit et on entre. On s'assoit sur le côté devant les regards ébahis des autres élèves. C'est le plus beau Noël que je n'ai jamais passé. On danse plusieurs fois et on rigole durant toute la durée du bal. Hermione n'est pas rentré chez les Gryffondors le soir venu. Elle a dormi avec moi, dans mes bras, chez les Serpentards.

Le lendemain matin, au pied du sapin, il y a plusieurs cadeaux pour moi mais je ne vais pas les ouvrir.

Le seul cadeau que je veux est déjà entre mes bras.

J'essaye de ne pas la réveiller et je vais chercher un plateau de petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Quand je reviens dans ma chambre, elle dort toujours.

C'est alors que, comme un idiot, je trébuche et m'étale, le plateau avec moi. Cela fait un bruit épouvantable et elle se réveille en sursaut. Je la regarde :

-Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête et éclate de rire. Je la suis quelques secondes plus tard.

Oui, je suis un idiot. Traumatisé, paranoïaque et abruti.

Je suis un véritable idiot.

Mais un idiot amoureux.


	8. Un train à grande vitesse

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Un train à grande vitesse

|One Shot.|

Le temps défile. Les secondes courent. Les minutes passent. Les jours se succèdent. Les années avancent.

Le temps défile. Il passe devant nous sans comme un train à peine vitesse. On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte, une seconde d'inattention et le train est passé.

Si j'avais pu, je serais monté dans ce train. Pour peu qu'il m'amène à toi, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais ce train est passé trop vite. Je l'ai raté. Et il n'est jamais repassé.

J'étais dans mon coin, comme depuis le début de l'année. Je ne parlais à personne. J'allais en cours, je dormais, j'allais en cours, je dormais. J'avais comme idée de passer mes ASPICs et de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu viennes me voir.

J'étais assis dans un couloir un peu sombre à faire mes dissertations de potions quand tu es apparue devant moi. C'était le 31 décembre tout le monde faisait la fête, que faisais-tu là ? Je n'ai pas bougé et tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es assise à côté de moi, en silence, et tu m'as regardé écrire. Je n'ai pas eu la force de te repousser pour les apparences. Je n'en avais pas envie, alors je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je savais que ce moment était unique. Peut-être était-ce de la pitié ? Après tout, j'étais seul dans mon coin un soir de nouvel an. Mais quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu étais là, je ne t'aurais repoussé pour rien au monde.

A un moment, j'ai écrit une phrase fausse. Tu as souris, m'as pris la plume des mains et a corrigé mon erreur. Je me suis figé quand tu m'as touché la main. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais là. Peut-être ne le savais-tu pas non plus ? Mais tu es restée là, sans parler encore.

J'ai eu fini ma dissertation. Il ne me restait plus qu'une phrase, mais je ne voulais pas l'écrire. Sinon, j'aurais dû me lever et partir loin de toi. Alors j'ai écrit mot par mot cette phrase qui en contenait une dizaine. Mais j'ai fini par l'écrire en entière. J'ai posé ma plume et plié mon parchemin.

Et puis, tu m'as regardé. Tu as souris, tu t'es levée et tu es partie. En silence, sans rien dire.

J'aurais voulu te dire que j'étais désolé. Que je m'en voulais, que je n'avais jamais voulu être celui que j'avais été.

J'aurais dû te rattraper. Me lever, courir, t'attraper par le bras. J'aurais dû me placer devant toi et te dire :

-Je t'aime.

Tout simplement. Trois mots, sept lettres. J'aurais dû te dire que c'était depuis toujours, et pour toujours. J'aurais dû t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras. Te dire ce que je ressentais et attendre ta réaction.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Le temps est un train qui passe à grande vitesse. Chacune opportunité que contient ce temps qui défile est à saisir dès qu'elle se présente.

Parce que sinon, le train passe. Sinon, on le rate. Et jamais il ne repasse.


	9. Une petite boîte noire

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Une petite boite noire

|One Shot.|

C'est une petite boite noire. Elle est en plastique, de la taille de la paume de ma main. A l'intérieur courent nombres de circuits imprimés et fils électriques. Elle pourrait paraitre inoffensive au premier regard, après tout ce n'est qu'une petite boite noire. La plupart du temps, elle ne fait rien. Elle n'a jamais clignoté, jamais produit aucun son. Elle ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mais elle est là, et j'en ai besoin. Parce qu'un jour, elle m'apportera une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Un jour, peut-être, elle s'allumera. J'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps ! Cette boite noire, on me l'a donné un jour de pluie. En cette fin de guerre, les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde, pour tous les sorciers, qui commençaient à mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. J'y repense tous les jours, tout le temps. Ce jour où j'ai reçu cette boite noire a été le pire jour de ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'ai également rompu avec mon copain, après un mois d'idylle.

C'est dans ces moments de solitude, assise sur un fauteuil dans mon salon, à regarder cette boite noire, que je me dis que la vie n'a jamais été tendre avec moi. Et dire que chaque jour depuis cinq ans, je me retrouve le soir, seule, devant cette boite noire.

Cette petite boite noire, c'est toute ma vie. Au sens propre du terme.

Depuis que je l'ai, ma vie n'est plus la même. La terrible nouvelle que m'a apporté ce petit boitier m'a anéanti, et m'a poussé à quitter tous mes amis. Autant qu'ils ne souffrent pas au moment venu.

Harry, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le jour où je suis partie.

Ronald, je l'ai quitté ce jour-là.

Ginny, je lui écris de temps en temps, mais elle en sait pas où je me trouve.

Luna et Neville sont dans le même cas qu'Harry…

Parkinson, maintenant amie avec Harry et tous les Gryffondors, est dans la même situation : je ne l'ai plus vue.

Zabini, je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur, alors les au revoir n'ont pas été quelque chose de très compliqué.

Voilà, c'était la parenthèse nostalgie. La réalité me reviens ne pleine figure, mon chat vient de me sauter sur les genoux. Mais je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas manqué de remarquer la personne manquante sur la liste.

Un certain… Drago Malefoy. Le seul qui me tient au courant de l'évolution du monde extérieur. Je ne me suis pas résolue à lui dire adieu comme à tous les autres. J'ai quitté Harry, Ronald et tous mes amis pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent quand le jour fatidique arrivera. Mais Drago, lui, ne risque pas de me regretter.

Cependant, il ne sait rien à propos de la petite boite noire. Rien du tout. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Je me lève lentement en poussant Pattenrond sur le côté. Il est plus de dix heures et Drago n'est toujours pas rentré. Depuis quelques temps, il dort chez moi parce que c'est « plus pratique ». Ma relation avec Drago est très étrange. Il m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre, ne fait aucun commentaire sur mes absences tous les deux jours et me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe en dehors de chez moi. Je ne sors pas beaucoup… Drago me tient en vie, en quelques sortes. Mais je sais que lui, au moins, ne ressentira aucune tristesse.

La porte s'ouvre sur Drago qui a l'air anéanti. Je m'empresse de dissimuler la petite boîte noire et me tourne vers lui. Son visage est fermé et ses traits sont durs.

-Drago ? je demande en m'approchant.

-Salut, dit-il. Tiens, ton courrier.

Il garde quelques lettres pour lui qui lui sont sûrement destinées. Je le vois qui se prépare à repartir précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je vais… enfin… je vais les voir, réponds-t-il. Tu viens ?

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Désolée…

Il hausse les épaules et dit :

-Un jour, j'espère que tu auras le courage d'expliquer aux autres ce qui t'a poussé à tout quitter.

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Je sais que tu ne me le diras pas. Mais le fait que tu m'aies choisi moi pour t'aider est très étrange.

-Tu n'es pas attaché à moi…

-Et ?

-Et c'est pour ça.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Hermione ! J'essaye de t'aider, là !

-Je le sais ! Mais je suis désolée, rien ni personne ne peut m'aider. A part quelqu'un de mort, peut-être…

-Quelqu'un de mort ?

-Laisse tomber.

Il paraît comprendre quelque chose et se ferme encore plus.

-J'y vais, à plus tard.

Il sort sans un mot de plus.

Ce soir-là, je ne dors pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui me tracasse, mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas…

Quand je me réveille, il est dix heures du matin. Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt, je m'empresse de le faire. Je sais que Drago se lèvera bientôt. Dehors, il pleut énormément.

Une heure plus tard, il n'est toujours pas levé. Je me décide à aller faire un tour dans sa chambre. Je pousse la porte et découvre une pièce vide. Je regarde de plus près, mais non, il n'est pas là.  
Je lève ma baguette et lui envoie Patronus.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le même canapé qu'hier et me replonge à nouveau dans la contemplation de la petite boîte noire. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. Comment l'expliquer ? Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Soudain, on peut entendre un petit bip. Puis deux. Puis trois. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ais-je bien entendu ? Je réalise alors que oui. La petite boîte noire est en train de sonner. Un petit voyant clignote et elle émet de petits bips.

-Merlin, ce n'est pas possible…

Est-ce réellement possible ? La petite boîte noire est-elle réellement en train de sonner ?

-Merlin, oui !

Je me lève d'un bond, attrape la boîte et mets un manteau. Dès que je suis prête, je me saisis des papiers dont j'ai besoin et prends un taxi. Je ne peux plus transplaner, je suis trop faible depuis quelques temps… Le taxi me dépose devant Sainte Mangouste. Je me dépêche de payer le chauffeur et me précipite à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? me demande l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Elle me connaît, je viens tous les deux jours environ, et ce depuis presque cinq ans. Je lui montre fièrement la petite boîte noire.

-Elle sonne ! Tu entends ? Elle sonne !

-Oh Hermione ! C'est génial ! Je me renseigne immédiatement !

Elle décroche le téléphone et parle pendant une minute environ.

-C'est bon ! Deuxième étage, une chambre t'attend ! Félicitations Hermione !

Je cours jusqu'à la chambre indiquée et retrouve Frank.

-Hermione, c'est génial ! On te prépare tout de suite !

D'un coup de baguette, il commence les préparations. Tout ici est magique, sauf cette petite boîte noire. Je suis probablement la seule à avoir demandé une technique moldue en moyen d'information.

Il me fait avaler quelques potions et me plonge dans un sommeil artificiel.

Quand je me réveille, je sais que quelque chose a changé en moi. Evidemment que quelque chose a changé, ne vient-on pas de m'opérer ?

Frank vient m'informer que mon corps réagit très bien au nouvel organe et que la magie a presque tout arrangé. En réalité, seul un organe manquait à ma guérison. Je ne bannirais jamais assez la personne qui est morte pour moi. Je me lève lentement et attrape la petite boîte noire.

Quand je rentre, Drago n'est toujours pas là. Tant pis, je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois aller les voir.

Je préfère ne pas transplaner et prendre le magico-bus jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où habitent Harry et Ginny. En quelques secondes, je suis devant leur porte et, alors que ma main s'apprête à frapper, j'hésite. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Presque cinq ans d'absence et je reviens comme si rien n'était…

Mais je dois tenter le coup. Je dois essayer. Alors, je frappe.

J'entends des pas qui s'approchent. La poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre. C'est Harry.

-Hermione !

Il se jette dans mes bras et je l'enlace. Une étreinte de mon meilleur ami m'avait manqué. Je lui souris quand il me lâche.

-On t'attendait, dit-il.

Pardon ? Ils m'attendaient ? Seulement Ginny et lui, ou…

Blaise est assis sur le sofa, à côté de Pansy. Ginny est debout derrière eux et parle avec Luna. Neville est assis en face des deux Serpentards. Ron mange (comment ne l'avais pas deviné ?)

Quand Harry referme la porte, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je le sais, je suis en train de pleurer. Ils sont tous là, tous.

Ginny se précipite dans mes bras, suivie de Luna. Je ne les rejette pas, au contraire. Puis j'enlace Neville et Ron, puis Pansy. Blaise me fait un simple signe de tête et un sourire, mais venant de lui, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Ils s'assoient tous et je m'assois avec eux. Tous attendent que je parle mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago disait la vérité, lance Pansy d'un ton pensif.

-Pardon ?

-Il nous avait prévenus, répond Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Mmh… Regarde par toi-même.

Il me désigne la pensine devant lui. J'hoche la tête et m'y plonge.

• Tous sont assis au même endroit et Drago se lève.

Il prend la parole d'un ton grave et dit :

-Les amis ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je voulais que vous sachiez que vous avez été d'un soutien inouï envers moi. D'autres ne m'auraient pas pardonné ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre. Blaise, le meilleur ami que je n'aimerais jamais perdre. Pansy, la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir. Harry, le seul qui pouvait me pardonner ce que j'ai fait… Ronald, bon, et bien… tu es Ronald. Toujours en train de manger. Peut-être qu'un jour tu me pardonneras entièrement ? Ginny, une femme extraordinaire… Luna, toujours perdue dans tes pensées mais bien présente malgré tout. Neville, je m'excuse de tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi avant. Je n'étais qu'un gamin stupide qui n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dont j'aimerais vous parler. Hermione.

Tous écarquillent les yeux à la prononciation de mon nom. Drago continue comme si de rien n'était :

-Je sais où elle est. Je ne l'ai jamais perdue de vue. En réalité, je l'ai soutenu durant tout ce temps. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir jamais rien dit, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle vous expliquera elle-même ce qui se passe et les raisons de son départ. Je n'ai pas à le faire moi-même. Essayez de la comprendre. Ce qu'elle a fait n'est peut-être pas très bien, mais c'est pour une bonne raison, pour vous. Elle aurait dû faire pareil avec moi. J'aurais dû accepter son départ mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Quelle erreur ! Elle pensait sûrement que j'étais le seul qui ne souffrirait pas de son départ le jour venu, mais c'était faux. Entièrement faux. Parce que oui, je tiens à elle. Qui l'eut cru ? Mais je tiens à Hermione. Elle viendra bientôt vous voir, vous savez. Demain, si tout se passe bien. Dites-lui ce que je ressens, dites-lui aussi que je l'ai vu. J'ai vu la petite boîte noire qu'elle cachait. J'ai aussi lu une de ses lettres par erreur. Et j'ai su. J'ai su ce qui lui arrivait et j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. Vous savez, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Surtout, dites-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Dites-lui qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

Il sourit aimablement, et sans un mot, embrasse tout le monde et transplane.•

Oh. Non. Merlin, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! NON !

-Noon !

Je crie fort et m'effondre en pleurant. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

-Non, non !

Les autres ne comprennent pas mais comprennent la gravité de la situation.

Alors je me décide à leur expliquer. Leur expliquer que j'étais malade. Gravement malade et que je me suis éloignée pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent le jour de ma mort. Que je pensais que Drago n'en souffrirait pas. Et puis je la leur montre.

C'était une petite boîte noire. Elle était en plastique, de la taille de la paume de ma main. A l'intérieur couraient nombres de circuits imprimés et fils électriques. Elle paraissait inoffensive au premier regard, après tout ce n'était qu'une petite boite noire. La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait rien. Elle n'avait jamais clignoté, jamais produit aucun son. Elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. Mais elle était là, et j'en avais besoin.

Et un jour, elle m'a apporté une merveilleuse nouvelle. Un jour, elle s'est allumée. J'attendais ce jour depuis tellement longtemps ! Cette petite boite noire, on me l'avait donné un jour de pluie, et c'est par un jour de pluie qu'elle a servi.

Et c'est depuis ce jour que, chaque fois qu'il pleut, je me rends sur la tombe de celui qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour moi : Drago Malefoy.


	10. Une simple histoire peut devenir réalité

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Une simple histoire peut devenir réalité.

|One Shot.|

Hermione Granger éclata de rire devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Assise dans la bibliothèque, elle récolta quelques regards noirs qui la firent taire. Elle se contenta de sourire et pensa :

« Il faut vraiment que je montre cela à Drago. »

Elle plia son ordinateur qui était maintenant autorisé à Poudlard. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle était de retour. Ce n'était pas la même chose sans Harry et Ron mais c'était toujours ça.

Elle quitta la salle et s'arrêta devant une femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Joanne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Dumbledore avait demandé à Joanne, avant sa mort, de rédiger l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de publier le livre chez les moldus. L'effet voulu avait fonctionné : des millions de fans dans le monde. Mais pas n'importe quels fans : ils espèrent que la magie existe, mais au fond, ils savent que ce n'est pas le cas. Résultat ? Après quelques sortilèges pour leur faire croire que le livre était sorti bien avant, beaucoup moins d'accidents avec les moldus avaient eu lieu.

-Hermione ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, très bien !

-Et avec Ron ?

Hermione sourit. Seul l'épilogue « 19 ans plus tard » avait été inventé par Joanne elle-même. Le reste était totalement juste.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, depuis quelques mois. Désolée que la fin de ton histoire n'ait pas fonctionnée…

-Ne sois pas désolée ! Vis ta vie comme tu le veux et non comme je l'avais prédit !

Elle lui sourit puis s'éloigna. Hermione continua d'avancer et rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta de nouveau sur son site favori.

Elle commença à lire une nouvelle histoire qui ne contenait qu'un seul chapitre.

« Hermione Granger arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un de ses livres dans sa salle de bain. Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malefoy. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour ne pas être en retard quand elle se rendit compte que la salle n'était pas vide. Drago Malefoy, nu, se tenait devant elle.

-GRANGER ! cria-t-il.

Elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très beau.

-Alors, on mate Granger ?

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout…

Il s'approcha et la vit rougir. Elle n'eut pas la force de reculer et alors il l'embrassa. Toutes sortes de sensations la traversèrent et elle se délecta de se baiser. Quand il se retira, elle remarqua un changement chez lui.

-Malefoy ?

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils vécurent heureux pendant longtemps et eurent de nombreux enfants blonds aux yeux noisette. »

Hermione éclata de rire à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne trouvait pas de nos jours sur Internet !

Elle s'apprêtait à en lire une autre quand elle aperçut Drago.

-Malefoy !

Il se retourna et vint vers elle. Il ne la détestait plus tellement, mais toujours un peu.

-Granger ?

-Regarde ça.

Elle lui désigna l'ordinateur mais il ne bougea pas.

-Il ne va pas te manger, hein. C'est un ordinateur.

-Et à quoi ça sert ?

-Aller sur Internet, modifier des photos, pleins de choses.

-C'est quoi Intenet ?

-InteRnet. C'est dur à expliquer, mais regarde ce que les moldus postent parfois.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lut l'histoire. A la fin, il éclata de rire.

-Ces moldus sont fous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, mais il y a une part de vérité, tu sais.

-Pardon ? Ne rêve pas Malefoy.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Ils me décrivent comme incroyablement beau, ils ont raison !

Elle secoua la tête et en chercha une autre.

-Ah tiens, encore une débile.

Elle lui montra le titre « Profs à Poudlard ».

« Hermione était tout heureuse. Elle venait d'être acceptée en tant que professeur à Poudlard ! Elle n'avait que 20 ans, mais elle s'en fichait : elle revenait à Poudlard. Elle s'assit dans sa nouvelle chambre quand quelqu'un entra.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche la nouve…

Drago Malefoy se stoppa net en voyant que c'était Hermione.

-Ah, Granger. Apparemment, c'est toi la nouvelle professeure de défense ?

-Oui, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as devant toi le professeur de potions !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et dit :

-Je démissionne.

-Lol.

-Où as-tu appris ce mot ?

-Je me cultive sur les moldus.

-Ne dis plus jamais ce mot, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Alors qu'est-ce qui me va ?

-Hum… Sang-de-bourbe, c'est assez typique pour toi.

Drago recula et ferma les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire ça.

-C'est ça…

Soudain, il l'embrassa sans prévenir. Hermione ne recula pas et se laissa aller.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

-Non mais tu me vois dire « Lol » ? demanda Drago.

-Pas du tout !

-Et puis je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire…

Elle rit encore et chercha une nouvelle histoire.

« Dans sa chambre de préfète, Hermione Granger pleurait. Ronald Weasley venait de la plaquer. Elle sortit en pleurant se servir un jus de citrouille et croisa Drago Malefoy dans leur salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-Tu pleures.

-Je suis au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est Weasley ?

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Oh mais laisse-moi Malefoy !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-Hum ?

-Tu ne vas pas me croire.

-Dit toujours.

Il se baissa et lui chuchota :

-Parce que je tiens à toi.

Il l'embrassa soudain et jamais elle ne pleura à nouveau pour un homme. »

Drago sourit et dit :

-On ne sait jamais si tu ne savais pas que tu pleurais… Non mais je ne suis pas aussi naïf !

Ils rirent et lurent une autre histoire.

« Jalousie.

Je la vois. Elle tient la main d'une autre personne, d'un autre homme. J'ai envie de courir vers elle et de tout lui dire. Alors elle saurait combien je tiens à elle, elle comprendrait et m'aimerait en retour. On vivrait ensemble peu de temps après et elle serait heureuse grâce à moi. Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est fulminer dans mon coin en espérant qu'elle le lâche. J'ai envie de le tuer. Il lui tient la main. Il n'a pas le droit ! Elle est à moi. Mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller lui dire que je tiens à elle ? Que je voudrais qu'elle vive avec moi ? Ma famille. Mon sang. Le sien. Si un jour je disais à mon père celle que je veux c'est elle, il ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque sur le champ. Et ma mère me renierait immédiatement. C'est pour ça que je reste dans l'ombre pour l'instant. Je ne bouge pas et j'attends. Mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur s'emballe, et ma colère aussi. Je suis jaloux et possessif. Cette fille est à moi. Pas à lui. Il n'a rien à faire avec elle. Il est moche, bête, alors que moi je suis beau. C'est la vérité, je le suis. Et je le sais. La question est : et elle, le sait-elle ? Oui, mais une telle idée ne lui passerait jamais à travers la tête. Je suis comme un volcan. Prêt à exploser. Contre celui qui ose la toucher. Un mot me vient en tête. JALOUSIE. Oui. Je suis jaloux. Jaloux de lui, jaloux de son sang et de sa famille. Jaloux qu'il n'ait pas de réputation à tenir, jaloux qu'il puisse lui plaire. Jaloux qu'il la voie tous les jours chez elle, qu'il puisse entrer chez elle. Alors que moi non. Je l'aime tellement que ma jalousie est intenable. Pourtant je résiste à le frapper. Je résiste à me lever, à aller le voir et à me battre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il a de plus que moi. Ses cheveux sont roux, les miens sont blonds. Mes cheveux sont uniques en leur genre, personne n'est blond comme moi. Ses yeux ? Marrons, classiques. Et les miens sont d'un bleu intense et varient parfois au gris. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Jalousie, jalousie, jalousie. C'est le seul mot que j'ai en tête tandis qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'a pas le droit. Il y a de l'envie aussi, j'ai envie d'être à sa place. Je me lève. Et me dirige vers eux. D'une main brutale, je l'écarte d'elle. Il tombe à la renverse. Je me place devant elle et fixe ses yeux. Et je me décide à faire quelque chose qui ne va pas plaire à mes parents. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux choisir ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux justement, c'est elle. Je l'embrasse. Ma jalousie s'évanouit soudain. Je ne suis plus jaloux comme avant. Maintenant, c'est lui qui sera jaloux, parce qu'elle a aimé m'embrasser. Je le vois dans ses yeux et dans son sourire. Je recule un peu, elle me détaille. Et s'arrête sur mes cheveux blonds platine. Ma jalousie est bien loin maintenant. L'envie de la connaître refait surface. J'ai envie de savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle fait, comment elle vit sa vie.  
Mais maintenant, c'est lui qui sera jaloux. »

Hermione ne rit pas cette fois-là. Ce texte n'était pas totalement naïf comme les autres et beaucoup moins… cliché. Combien d'histoires parlaient d'une salle de bain ? Des milliers, au moins…

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit Drago.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt.

Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier et il rigola.

-Oh, j'ai peur !

-Essaye et tu verras…

-Non merci.

Il lui sourit de la même manière et chercha une autre histoire.

« Ensemble.

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Elle avait une intelligence hors du commun. Quelques taches de rousseur sur les joues. Toujours des livres en main. Un Magnifique regard. Elle était toujours là pour ses amis. Elle savait toujours tout. Son courage dépassait largement toutes les espérances. Elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. »

Drago s'arrêta un instant de lire, réalisant que c'était la vérité. Il regarda quelques secondes Hermione avant de poursuivre.

« Il avait des cheveux blonds platine. Ses yeux étaient bleus et parfois gris. Il était intelligent et très rusé. Il était froid et fermé. Il ne disait rien. Il possédait une fortune immense. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il était mal vu par toutes les autres maisons. Il était égoïste et narcissique. Il avait fait des choses affreuses qu'il regrettait. Au fond, il était quelqu'un de bien. Il s'appelait Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione tourna son regard sur Drago. Le texte disait vrai, c'était exactement comme cela qu'il était. Elle le regarda un instant et poursuivit sa lecture.

« Ils n'avaient rien en commun ou presque. Et pourtant. Regardez. Regardez toutes ces victimes, tous ces morts. Regardez ces ruines, ce château détruit, regardez ces personnes dévastées. Regardez bien. Vous voyez ? Regardez au milieu des victimes. Regardez bien. Vous la voyez ? Hermione Granger, les yeux clos allongée sur le sol. Regardez à sa droite. Regardez bien. Vous le voyez ? Drago Malefoy, les yeux clos allongé sur le sol.

Regardez entre eux. Vous voyez ce dont je vous parle ?

Ils sont morts main dans la main, ensemble. »

Aucun des deux ne parlait. Lire un texte qui parle de votre mort n'était pas très joyeux. Mais ce n'était pas tellement cela qui les gênait.

-C'est totalement débile, dit Drago.

-Totalement, confirma Hermione immédiatement.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione ferma son ordinateur. Les moldus et leurs idées, parfois…

Elle remonta rapidement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte, quelqu'un dit de l'extérieur :

-Oh mais laisse-moi entrer espèce de Grosse Dame !

-Le mot de passe ?

-Je... l'ai oublié !

Hermione eut pitié de la personne derrière et ouvrit le tableau.

-C'est bon tu… Malefoy ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Logiquement non, mais vas-y.

Il entra donc et Hermione ferma derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu trouves vraiment que les moldus sont débiles ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas débiles…

-Débiles d'écrire des… je cite… « Dramione » ?

-Je ne sais pas, oui, ils ne nous connaissent même pas. Et mélanger nos deux prénoms…

Il y eut un silence et Hermione se lança :

-Ils ne sont pas débiles.

Des voix leur parvinrent de l'étage : des Gryffondors arrivaient. Drago ouvrit le tableau et lança un dernier regard avant de sortir :

-Vraiment ?

Le « oui » que fut la réponse d'Hermione passa in extrémis les frontières rouge et or, et Drago eut le temps de l'entendre. La seconde d'après, il était enfermé de l'autre côté.

Tous deux sourirent, chacun de leur côté.

Une simple histoire peut-elle devenir réalité ?

Allez savoir…


	11. Objets trouvés

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Objets trouvés

|One Shot|

Une armoire. Deux grandes portes bordeaux. Cinq grandes étagères. Des milliers d'objets. L'armoire d'objets trouvés de Poudlard contenait tellement de choses que l'on pouvait y perdre ce que l'on cherchait, en l'occurrence, un objet perdu. Essayez donc de perdre un objet perdu, vous verrez, ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Chaque année, des centaines d'objets s'ajoutaient. Et parmi eux, un grand nombre d'objet appartenaient à Hermione Granger. Ne nous le cachons pas : ce ne sont pratiquement que des livres. Mais aussi quelques objets étranges et divers.

Ouvrez donc cette armoire et jetez-y un coup d'œil. Cette plume, là-bas, c'est à elle. Elle l'a oublié un jour dans sa Salle Commune, quand son copain l'a plaqué. Cet idiot de Ronald Weasley…

Tenez, vous voyez ce collier en or, là-haut ? Celui avec le cœur ? Il est à Hermione Granger. Je pourrais vous raconter une histoire pour chaque objet... Ce collier, par exemple, lui a été offert par un homme, un admirateur secret. Elle l'a jeté à l'eau le jour où cet idiot lui a avoué qui il était. Elle a très mal pris le fait qu'il se soit moqué d'elle. Ce qu'elle croyait dur comme fer.

Regardons un peu plus bas. Vous voyez ce livre ? "Société magique du 18e siècle". Elle l'a acheté pour son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Dans cette classe, elle était assise d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout (à cause de la fameuse 'blague', entre autres). Un jour, il a voulu l'embrasser. C'en était trop : elle est sortie en courant et a laissé son livre sur la table.

Ce paquet de parchemin, en haut, se trouvait dans son sac le jour où elle a compris que la blague n'en était pas une. L'homme qui l'aimait a dû redoubler d'effort ce jour-là. Il lui a fait comprendre que rien ne comptait en dehors d'elle. Elle a été complètement déboussolée. Comment cet homme avait-il pu l'aimer elle ? Elle a lâché son sac sous le choc. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre ennemi vous avoue son amour, n'est-ce pas ? En s'enfuyant (décidemment, elle s'enfuyait tout le temps, me direz-vous), elle a attrapé le sac au vol et le paquet de parchemin en est tombé.

Ah, tenez, voilà un autre livre à elle. "Entre ciel et Terre". Hermione Granger l'a lu sous un arbre dans le parc. Un groupe de Serpentard est venu l'embêter, la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe. Même Lui, celui qui était censé l'aimer, l'a fait. (Allez savoir pourquoi... Cet homme est aussi stupide que ses pieds quand il veut). En se levant, elle a dit "Et dire que j'étais prête à donner une chance à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas !". Aucun Serpentard n'a compris, sauf lui. Et elle a oublié son livre près de l'arbre en partant.

Cette armoire est pleine de surprises, d'objets trouvés parfois très étrange. Prenez cette boussole moldue, tellement vieille qu'on se demande si ce n'était pas celle de Godric Gryffondor. Regardez donc ce Rappeletou, il ne fonctionne plus depuis des années. Ou ce cadre photo, vide. Ou ce téléphone sans fil, on voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il fait à Poudlard, lui.

Eh bien ces objets ont une histoire.

Cette boussole ? C'était celle de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'indique pas le nord, non, elle indique ce que l'on veut le plus au monde (Non, les sorciers n'ont pas volés l'idée du Jack Sparrow moldu. C'est plutôt l'inverse à mon avis). Cette boussole, Drago Malefoy l'a jette parce qu'un jour il n'en a plus eu besoin : la fille qu'il aimait venait de lui pardonner.

Ce Rappeltou a aussi une histoire. C'était celui de Neville Londubat qui l'a perdu durant sa première année.

Ce cadre photo contenait la photo de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Un jour, une jeune fille en a eu marre de les voir dans le dortoir de son copain. "Au revoir les Malefoy" a-t-elle dit en le jetant. "Hééé !" a-t-il répliqué. "Ben quoi ? Ils ne m'aiment pas et c'est réciproque." Et ainsi le cadre s'est retrouvé dans cette armoire, vide parce que discrètement, Drago Malefoy avait gardé la photo.

Et ce téléphone sans fil ? Un jour, une née-moldue s'est mariée à Poudlard. Son père a perdu cet objet pendant la cérémonie. "Mais où est donc mon téléphone ? " a-t-il demandé à la fin. "Monsieur Granger" a plaidé le marié "J'épouse votre fille aujourd'hui. Essayez donc d'oublier votre téléphone, non ?". Avec un long soupir, il a abandonné les recherches et a reçu le lendemain matin un nouveau téléphone mobile de l'entreprise MalefoyCorp.

Attendez, ce n'est pas la baguette de Lucius Malefoy que l'on voit là ? Mais si ! Le pauvre homme l'a brisé en deux quand il a appris, en venant à Poudlard, que son fils allait épouser une née-moldue.

Oh, regardez ! Ce petit bracelet, c'était celui d'Aria Malefoy-Granger ! La jeune fille l'a perdu quand elle entrée en première année. Cheveux blonds broussailleux, yeux noisette, elle l'a perdu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard un jour de pluie.

Comme quoi... Parfois une histoire peut se lire uniquement à travers une série d'objets trouvés.


	12. Compte-rendu

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Compte-rendu.

|One Shot|

Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment en arrive-t-on aux défis les plus stupides ?

.

-Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous supporter cinq minutes… marmonna Harry Potter.

Ses deux amis arrêtèrent leur dispute et se tournèrent vers lui. Il secoua la tête :

-C'est la vérité, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous êtes de vrais gamins... Toi (il regarda Drago), tu n'arrêtes pas de la narguer sur sa rupture ou son travail. Et toi (il se tourna vers Hermione), tu lui rappelles sans cesse qu'il était du « camp des perdants » et que c'était un Mangemort il y a quelques mois. Si je vous laissais dans une salle, seuls pendant plus de dix minutes, je n'aurais plus de meilleure amie ni de nouvel-ami-anciennement-ennemi.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir sur l'étiquette qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Et, continua Harry, je n'imagine pas ce que ce serait si vous vivez ensemble… Dès que j'aurais fini de parler, vous allez vouloir me prouver que j'ai tort. L'un puis l'autre, vous allez vouloir affirmer que vous n'êtes plus comme avant, que la guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor, la course à la première place et la dispute sang-pur/sang-de-bourbe, c'est fini.

Sans mots, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient plus répliquer sans lui donner raison : il avait prévu leur réponse. Il se passa une petite minute pendant laquelle ils cherchèrent une réponse qui lui donnerait tort et Drago pensa à celle-ci :

-Tu as tort. On peut se supporter.

-Oui, ajouta Hermione, ayant conclu qu'elle ne pouvait répondre que cela.

Elle voulut ajouter qu'elle n'était plus comme avant mais Harry l'avait prédit et à cet instant, plutôt mourir que de donner raison à son meilleur ami.

-Donc, répondit Harry, vous seriez capables de vivre ensemble plus de dix minutes ?

Il reçut deux regards noirs en réponse à son ton faussement surpris, puis deux hochements de tête.

-Plus d'une journée ?

Ils acquiescèrent, ne pouvant plus reculer à ce stade.

-Et… un mois ?

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent mais hochèrent tout de même la tête, tandis qu'Harry esquissait un sourire plus que malicieux…

-Alors c'est décidé. Tous les deux chez Hermione. Un mois. Et je veux un compte-rendu à la fin de l'expérience, si vous ne vous êtes pas entretués. Vous n'avez qu'à l'écrire sur ordinateur.

Harry leur donna la formule d'un sortilège de son invention qui combinait la technologie moldue et la sorcellerie, puis les laissa entre eux.

.

C'est ainsi que les trois sorciers en arrivèrent à ce défi stupide-là.

session partagée de Granger H. et Malefoy D.

August, 6th. Pourquoi t'écris en français Granger ? C'est plus joli. Non c'est moche.

6 août. C'est mieux. Non, mais je ne peux pas effacer ce que tu écris comme tu ne peux pas effacer que j'écris.

Donc, le 6 août fut le premier jour de cauchemar avec le piMAGNIFIQUEre homme du monde sorcier. Je te déteste Harry. J'approuve ! Malefoy dégage c'est ma ligne.

Bon bah j'écris ici alors. Voilà ! Non mais dégage, là c'est MA ligne.

Tu m'énerves. Toi aussi.

:D Oh ça fait un sourire. Bravo Malefoy ! Tu découvres les smileys. Tu sais quoi ? La ferme Granger.

C'est insupportable de vivre avec MALEFOY Granger. Je lis tout Malefoy, même si je suis dans la pièce à côté.

Et si on décrivait notre journée, on est là pour ça non ? J'ai rien à dire moi, à part que c'était… INVIVABLE.

Baisse le son de la chaine-hifi Malefoy. C'est trop bien ce truc. Baisse ou je viens le baisser moi-même. Je t'attends.

Athgrjsuaiejhdmplidgsjqiewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Malefoy est dans la cuisine. Enfin, je crois. J'espère.

Cher Harry qui lira ceci dans quelques temps, tu avais raison. Ça me tue de dire ça, mais on ne peut pas se supporter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne saurais sûrement jamais. C'est comme si nos erreurs communes ne comptaient plus mais qu'on trouvait toujours de nouvelles raisons de se haïr.

Trois jours, ça ne fait que trois jours. Plus que vingt-sept. Je crois que Malefoy ne viendra plus écrire ses comptes rendus.

ERREUR GRANGER.

Au temps pour moi. Tu ne veux pas me laisser écrire puisque tu n'en as rien à faire ?

Pour que tu me mettes tout sur le dos ? Non merci.

Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Quelle est l'attaque ?

Granger ? GRANGER ?

Elle est morte.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir fermer sans enregistrer ? Toute donnée non-sauvegardée sera perdue. »

« OUI. »

VICTOIRE, Granger. Je viens d'effacer tes données du jour. Tu sais, le paragraphe dans lequel tu m'accuses d'avoir brûlé l'arbre du devant ? J'étais si innocent que je me suis senti obligé de supprimer ce beau texte tandis que tu es sous la douche.

Je vais en profiter pour dire que je ne t'ai pas parlé en face depuis près d'une semaine, puisque tu deviens hystérique dès que je touche un objet de ta pauvre maison. Je préfère qu'on s'évite, tu vois.

Même s'il est vrai que là tout de suite, t'éviter m'embête un peu…

Harry, j'ai un blond à sacrifier. Excuse-moi, le compte-rendu juste après cette courte pause.

Il s'avère que lorsque l'on prépare un assassinat, il vaut mieux ne pas l'annoncer avant. Drago était déjà parti quand je suis allée dans « sa » chambre. Techniquement, c'est ma chambre d'amis.

Actuellement, il doit être quelque part dans Londres. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Il n'est pas ici.

Pas ici. PAS ICI !

元兠姜毘

Plaît-il ?

母蜝陀罿聿

C'est drôle de voir Malefoy galérer avec un clavier en chinois. Surtout quand je sais que c'est grâce à moi.

色豛怆

A moins que le cri de frustration ne vienne de mon poisson rouge, je dirais que Malefoy est frustré.

Granger est partie déjeuner « avec une amie ». Sans plus de précision. Elle n'a jamais su mentir. Ne peut-elle pas simplement dire qu'elle voit un homme ? Remarque elle a peut-être peur que je ne puisse tout gâcher. Que je puisse me pointer lors de leur rendez-vous et le faire fuir.

Elle a raison d'avoir peur.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy. Ce matin, je déjeunais avec une amie. A moins que Ginny soit l'homme de ma vie.

Allez, Granger. On ne dit plus « homme de ma vie » depuis les années quarante.

Et tu veux que je dise quoi, alors ?

On appelle ça « sortir », Granger. Je doute que tu connaisses.

Ce n'est pas toi qui disais juste un peu plus haut que j'avais un homme ?

Sans commentaire.

Ce n'est pas toi qui disais, il y a une semaine et demie, que tu voulais me voir sous la douche ?

Je n'aurais jamais dit ça, Granger.

J'ai bien peur que si.

Mettons les choses à plat. Il ne nous reste qu'une dizaine de jours à tenir. Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi. Laisse-moi l'ordinateur demain, comme si tu ne pourras pas m'interrompre.

Hors de quesLAISSE-MOI L'ORDINATEUR DEMAIN. Non !DEMAIN. J'ai dit nDEMAIN.

Très bien !

:D

Va te faire foutre, Malefoy.

:D

Granger, Granger, Granger. Sache qu'après ça, je t'éviterai encore plus jusqu'à la fin du défi. J'espère au moins qu'Harry nous fera un bon gâteau pour nous récompenser, les tiens sont à la limite du passable.

J'en ai marre de me battre. Pas contre toi, bien-sûr. Contre moi-même. J'en ai marre que tu fasses de si mauvais hamburgers sans y mettre de fromage. J'en ai marre que tu laisses l'eau couler des heures quand tu prends ta douche. Que tu sois la première levée, la première couchée, la première en tout. Que tu puisses modifier mon clavier sans que je ne puisse faire pareil. Que tu crois que je te hais.

J'en ai marre que tu ne connaisses pas la limite entre le courage et la stupidité. Ras le bol que tu crois encore que ton jugement est le seul possible. J'en ai assez de mon comporter comme le gamin que j'étais et de donner raison à Môsieur Harry Potter.

Vivement la fin de ce défi. D'ici là, je vivrai en ermite.

Drago l'ermite n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis trois jours. A croire qu'il est mort.

Ça me frustre qu'il ne sorte plus. Je crois qu'au fond, mon égo est touché. Je ne suis pas assez importante pour qu'il prenne la peine de gâcher ma vie.

Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi ? Est-ce que j'ai aussi à prendre cette peine ? Non, bien-sûr que non, puisqu'il n'est pas assez important.

On ne peut pas haïr quelqu'un dont on se fou royalement.

Mais je hais Drago Malefoy.

Il a décidé de sortir. Il sent le morse. Sans rire.

Il veut, et je cite « me parler de quelque chose de la plus haute importance » quand il sort de la douche.

Harry, sache que si ce sont mes dernières paroles, je mourrai en te détestant de m'avoir offert sur un plateau d'argent à Drago Malefoy.

Nous n'avons pas réellement parlé. Pas du tout, en fait. Je n'ai pu que dire « Je… » avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

Granger, je viens de lire ce que tu as écrit plus haut. Très sympathique.

Comme toujours.

Viens dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ? Viens.

« Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir effacer ce fichier ? Les données sauvegardées seront perdues. »

« OUI. »

« Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir vider la corbeille ? L'action est irrémédiable. »

« OUI. »

session de Potter H.

« Aucun fichier trouvé pour la recherche ''compte-rendu''. Vérifiez l'orthographe ou essayez un autre terme. »


	13. Et si demain ne venait jamais

**RECUEIL DE ONE SHOTS **. dramione pour la plupart.

* * *

.

Et si demain ne venait jamais ?

|One Shot|

Hermione posa son sac dans le grand hall d'entrée. La poussière avait recouvert les sols, les toiles étaient sur les murs, les tapis roulés dans des coins, les tableaux décrochés. C'était une vision désolante du vieux et chaleureux Poudlard qu'elle avait connu.

Elle s'avança parmi les décombres poussés sur les côtés et rejoignit la Grande Salle où on l'attendait en grand nombre. Tous étaient là. Leurs amis, leurs ennemis, leurs cadets, leurs seniors. Les survivants. Il y avait des élèves de toutes les années, de toutes les maisons, et tous attendaient patiemment.

En silence.

C'était presque sinistre de les voir ainsi. Une Grande Salle et des élèves ne devraient jamais se combiner avec le mot « silence ».

Harry se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Il lui prit son sac et la débarrassa de sa veste. Aucun élève ne portait de costume ou de robe de sorcier. Ils avaient des pulls et des jeans pour la plupart des polos parfois, des t-shirts simples quelques fois.

-On peut commencer, dit Harry. Tout le monde est là.

Il y eut quelques réactions. Hermione aurait voulu serrer beaucoup plus de monde dans ses bras, mais ils avaient un travail à accomplir. Elle regarda Harry qui la regardait elle comprit. Alors qu'elle pensait s'en remettre à lui, il s'en remettait à elle.

-Très bien, dit Seamus. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il s'avança pour rejoindre l'Elu et se placer à sa droite. Au fur-et-à-mesure, les trois quarts suivirent alors qu'Harry avait bien l'intention de ne mener personne nulle part. Pas cette fois.

-On te suit pas, Potter.

-Je m'en serais douté, Zabini.

Ce dernier se tourna vers sa maison, il y eut quelques chuchotements.

-On ne suivra que Drago, déclara-t-il au nom de tous les Serpentards.

La situation prenait une tournure étrange et l'atmosphère devint gênante. Personne n'osait remettre l'idée des maisons ennemies sur le tapis de peur de partir dans un débat sur les camps choisis, et d'enfin se diviser entre le bien et le mal. Ils n'avanceraient pas ainsi.

-On a prononcé mon nom ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un Drago vêtu d'un pull où était écrit « Poudlard, promo 1998 ». Les habitués ne relevèrent pas sur la nouvelle façon de s'habiller du Malefoy junior, mais certains dévisagèrent son corps.

Harry respira un grand coup puis s'approcha de Drago. Hermione ne put entendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais ensuite, Drago la prit par le bras et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent et allèrent discuter entre les jardins et le château, dans un espace encore couvert qui donnait sur une belle vue à travers des fenêtres en forme d'arches.

-Granger, il faut qu'on mène ensemble ce projet.

-C'est hors de question !

-Tu veux reconstruire ce château ou pas ?

-Sans toi.

Drago prit son mal en patience et répéta :

-On va mener ce projet ensemble, Granger. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Bien-sûr que si ! Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi. Pas après…

-Après quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le, il faut que ça sorte un jour.

-Je refuse de déverser ma haine aussi ouvertement.

-Alors laisse-moi le faire à ta place.

Il serra les poings et éclata littéralement, perdant son sang-froid et se montrant sous un jour si lucide qu'Hermione en resta bouche-bée :

-Ne fais pas l'égoïste, Granger ! Arrête d'être entêtée comme si tu avais fait tous les choix les plus merveilleux dans ta vie. Tu n'es pas miss-parfaite ! Tu dois faire des concessions, comme le commun des mortels ! Tu n'as pas toujours raison et tu as même souvent tort. Remet-toi un peu en question et pense aux autres.

-Je…

-N'essaie même pas de me contredire ! Ces enfants, parce que oui, la plupart n'ont que douze ou treize ans, sont prêts à te suivre dans la remise à neuf d'une immense demeure. Et ils attendent une meneuse qui soit adulte ! Ils attendent une sorcière douée, intelligente, et mature.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ?

-On doit en parler maintenant.

-De quoi ? De tout ça ?

-Oui, tout « ça », comme tu dis. Nos désaccords, nos disputes, nos défis. Ils ne vont pas disparaitre, mais pense à Poudlard. A Dumbledore. A Rogue. Aux défunts. Nous avons été ennemis, nous ne sommes toujours pas amis, mais tout « ça » doit changer. Il faut que l'on se dise ce que l'on pense, que l'on s'excuse ou que l'on s'accuse.

-Je veux mener ce projet le plus loin possible. Je ne peux juste pas tout te pardonner maintenant.

-Ah bon ? Et pourtant tu vas le faire.

-N'en sois pas si sûr.

Et les voilà qu'ils repartaient dans leurs phrases lancées pour se défier. Ils retombaient en enfance, et Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas faire disparaitre les tensions entre eux. Ça faisait partie d'eux, il ne pouvait pas se reprocher d'être lui-même, ni à elle d'être elle-même.

-Je sais que tu ne pardonneras pas aussi facilement, mais tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'au bout, maintenant, et pas plus tard, d'accord Granger ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Tu le feras demain.

Elle amorça un geste pour s'échapper mais il lui barra le passage.

-Et si demain ne venait jamais ?

Drago plongea ses yeux dans les yeux d'Hermione et répéta plus doucement :

-Et si demain ne venait jamais, Granger ? Tu l'as bien vu, la vie bascule vite. Alors écoute simplement ce que j'ai à dire, et ensuite, on travaillera ensemble pour réparer notre maison.

Lorsque Drago appela Poudlard « sa maison », Hermione n'eut pas le courage de le faire taire. Et après tout, quel intérêt de ne pas écouter ? Entre eux, ça ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain, il le savait, elle le savait. Mais parfois les efforts sont plus importants que les résultats. Peut-être valait-il mieux écouter Drago ? Il avait raison : la vie leur échappe vite.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si demain ne venait jamais. » pensa-t-elle.

Ce doute la bouleversa inconsciemment. Elle inspira l'air frais, s'accouda sur une arche et fixa son regard sur la verdure. Drago l'imita et raconta. Raconta. Raconta encore.

-Très bien, fainéants ! Au boulot ! Allez, allez, on s'active.

Hermione tapa dans ses mains pour réveiller les troupes.

-Debout, on se réveille ! Nous avons un château à reconstruire !

-C'est valable pour tout le monde ! s'écria Drago en fixant les Serpentards.

-Je veux une équipe pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse ! Ramenez-moi de la peinture, des baguettes pour ceux qui n'en ont plus, tout ce qu'il faudra. Servez-vous dans la caisse des Malefoy.

-Commencez par les dortoirs ! Il faudra dormir ce soir quoi qu'il arrive, autant que ce soit dans nos lits !

-Pour les décombres trop lourds, voyez avec Finnigan. Malefoy et moi seront les architectes. Au moindre problème, adressez-vous à nous ou à Harry.

-Allez, fainéants ! L'heure tourne !

Cet après-midi-là, des bases solides s'édifièrent entre tous. Ce fut un moment de renaissance et chacun donna tout ce qu'il avait pour profiter de la vie et en offrir une aux générations futures. Ils agirent comme si plus rien n'importait hormis leur bon vieux Poudlard.

Et si demain ne venait jamais, on pourrait toujours se dire qu'aujourd'hui les avait tous réunis une dernière fois.


End file.
